Life as Miranda On hold
by Byanka Y. Schmidt
Summary: Sixteen-year-old Mandy is like every girl except that she is adopted. She loves her life, especially the people in it. So why is she so confused?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

My name is Miranda. My friends call me Mandy; my family, Manda. I'm just a normal sixteen-year-old girl, but I don't know much about my real family or where I'm really from.

All I know is that I was adopted into the Peña family when I was about five years old. I love them more than anything in this world, especially because they never treated me like I was. They cracked jokes about it once in awhile, but I didn't care, mostly it was because I went along w/them.

As much as I loved them, I was closest to Carlos. He saved me from drowning not long after I arrived & we've been stuck like glue ever since. He can be overprotective at times, but I love him.

I could never do anything to disappoint him, no matter what it could be...but how can I listen to him & my heart at the same time? He means the world to me, but my world is someone who doesn't seem to notice me.


	2. The Usual Day

Chapter 1: The Usual Day

"Are you sure you don't wanna go to the formal?" Haley practically begged.

I sighed on the other end of the line. "I'm absolutely positive. You could go. I don't mind at all."

"Why would I want to go w/out my best friend? Why?"

I chuckled at her interest. " Why not? You love dances but I don't. And you know how I feel about them. It's just a waste of time & money."

"Is it because you don't have a date? It's because of that, isn't it? Why don't you just ask somebody to go w/you?"

"Because nobody at this school interests me. They're just a bunch of wannabes."

"Because they're wannabes,or because they're not Kendall?" she challenged me.

"Both." Wait, what? No! There went my secret! She noticed my sudden sharp breath intake.

"Ah-ha! Gotcha. Well, why don't you-"

"Miranda!" I heard my mom call.

I breathed a silent sigh of relief. "Can I call you later Hal? My mom's calling me."

"Sure Mandy. Call you after dinner if you're not busy?"By the sound of her voice, I knew I'd get hell for this.

"Sure. I need help on homework anyways," I giggled knowing homework was the last thing we'd be talking about.

"Awesome. Oh, & ask if you can spend the night here tomorrow."

"Crap! I forgot about that, but I will. 'Bye Hal."

"Later..." _Click._

I then skidded from the living room to the kitchen, giving Mom a slight scare.

"My goodness Mija, you scard me! You sure are a lot quieter when your brother isn't here."

I batted my eyelashes innocently. "It's because I have nothing to do if he isn't here."

She ruffled my hair. "You guys are always together. I find it odd when you two are apart."

"I know Mami," I said, wrapping my arms around her.

It was hard not being able to hear from my brother everyday, especially when he goes on tour, like he was now. Of course I knew we really weren't related, but it was easy to forget I was adopted 12 years ago. They treated me like I belonged, as if I was meant to be here.

As a kid, if I ever skinned my knee, I had a mother, to clean it & made sure it wasn't infected. If I couldn't reach something, I had three older brothers to help me w/it. It came at a price though: nonstop teasing for not being tall enough, earning the nickname 'Mini-Me'. And if I was ever scared, I had a father to reassure me that I'd never be alone. And now, I had an additional three brothers, although one was my best guy friend & secret crush.

She hugged me back momentarily before hitting me lightly w/the dishrag. "Wash the carrots & peel them Mija, if you don't mind helping me out."

"Of course I'll help Mami!" I beamed at her.

She smiled warmly. "All right. Let's get to it."


	3. Unexpected Surprise

As I peeled the carrots, I started thinking about my conversation w/Haley & the formal.

On the one hand, if I did decide to go, it'd give me a reason to kill time, & Haley & I could be each other's dates, seeing that BTR would still be touring.

On the other hand, why would I want to spend so much time & money on a night where 95% of everyone there will end of forgetting everything? Add in the fact that no one there interests me & they're all total jerks. And the girls aren't much better.

They all think they're so good 'cause Ellen DeGenres is a family friend, or because Selena Gomez is a third cousin. Even Javi is somewhat sucked into that. Haley & I are like the ones who don't seem to care about that.

"You're awfully quiet," Mami commented, bringing me out of my thoughts. "I thought you'd be excited about Carlos calling tonight."

"Hmm? Oh, I am. I'm just thinking about my conversation w/Haley."

"Is it about the dance that's coming up?"

"Yeah. She wants me to go, but I'm not sure if I wanna go."

"Why aren't you sure Mija?"

"You've seen the people that go there, haven't you Mamí? Everyone thinks they're better than everybody else. It's hard to find a guy that doesn't brag about his guest apprearance on CSI or his duet w/Lady Gaga."  
>The phone rang then, interrupting our conversation. I stopped breathing for a moment.<p>

"Go ahead Manda," she coaxed, handing me the cordless one. "Answer it."

"Hello?" I answered breathlessly.

"Bueno? Hola Princesa." the voice of my father answered.

"Oh. Um, hi Daddy," I replied, trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice.

He laughed, not the least bit fooled. "You weren't expecting me, were you?

I chuckled, somewhat embarressed for it. "No Papi, sorry. I was expecting Carlos."

"I know Princesa; I'm only teasing. Would your mom happen to be there?"

"Yes, Papi," I covered the receiver to call her. "Mami. It's for you." I handed it to her.

_Thank you,_ she mouthed.

"Bueno? Yes, we're making dinner right now...Oh, that's much earlier than we expected...Yes, the boys are upstairs doing Lord knows what...Like I said, it'll be early, but we'll find a way to figure it out...Yes, she's still here...Do you want to speak to her again? Manda, it's for you again."

"Hello?"

"Hey Princesa. It's me again. I'm just letting you know I'll be home early today."

"Okay! Do you think we could have ice cream after dinner?"

I heard the smile in his voice as he answered. "Sure Mija. Whatever you'd like. I'll see you soon. Adios, Princesa."

"Adios Papi. See you in a few." _Click._

* * *

><p>"So what'd you learn today Mini-Me?" Javi asked poking at the salad I was making.<p>

"That I suck at math." I grumbled.

"Miranda," Mami warned. She didn't like it when I spoke like that. I didn't either, but it still slipped out.

I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Ma. I meant that I need extra help. I just don't understand anything."

"We'll get you a tutor as soon as possible," she promised.

"You've always needed extra help," he chuckled tousling my hair. "And what else?

"Is this something you're gonna tell Carlos?" I questioned.

"Does it really matter Mini-Me? He'll find out either way."

He had a point. "Um, if I know anymore about history, I might as well lived it."

"Any plans this weekend?"

"Oh yeah! Mami, is it okay if I could spend the night at Haley's tomorrow?"

She smiled softly. "Of course Manda."

"Yes! Gracias." My eyes were suddenly covered by a pair of muscular hands. I knew who it was since he still wasn't in the kitchen.

"Tony," I giggled, "I can't see anything."

"It's not me Mini-Me," his distant voice claimed.

That could only mean..." Papi!" I screamed.

"Hola Princesa. How was your day?"

"Good. I'm spending the night at Haley's tomorrow. How was yours?"

"Ahh, I had a long day. I'm just glad to be home again. Oh, that reminds me. I have a surprise for you." He kissed the top of my hair as the phone rang.

I was by the phone faster than Speedy Gonzalez. "Hello?"

"WAZZAAAA?"

"CARLOS!" I squealed. We spoke on the phone for a few minutes catching up on everything we missed the past few weeks. His voice sounded close, as if he were nearby & not wherever he was. But that's just how close we really were.

"Where are you Carlos?" I whimpered. "When can you come home? I miss you."

He sighed, almost sadly. "I miss you too. I'm in NYC right now. But if you check in the living room, you'll find a little pocket notebook. In it, you'll the dates when we'll most likely be back." Someone cleared his throat.

"I have to go now Mandy. We're almost on, but I promise I'll call again soon."

" 'Bye Carlos," I said, my eyes welling up w/tears. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said rather hastily. The line went dead. Sadly, I hung up the phone & wiped a single tear away.

"No llores Princesa," my dad consoled coming into the kitchen. "Hey, can I show you my surprise now? I have a feeling you'll like it."

I smiled at his enthusiasm, appreciating his attempt to cheer me up. It was working too. "Okay."

"I need you to close your eyes first."

I did what I was told & closed them. He took my hand & guided me to the living room.

Just then, my cell phone rang. I let it ring until he spoke up. "Here, Princesa. Lemme get that for you." He took it outta my sweater pocket, pushed talk, & pressed it against my ear.

"Hello?" I answered confused.

"I promised I'd call again didn't I?" the voice of my brother echoed around the house. I heard that smile in his voice & it filled my heart w/cheer.

I snapped my eyes open, & there, sitting on the couch was Carlos, Logan, James & Dustin...


	4. Reunion

"Are you gonna keep standing there or are you gonna come & give your brother a hug?" Carlos asked smirking after what seemed like 15 minutes later. I was just so overwhelmed that they really here. Not anywhere else, but here. My eyes watered up. His arms were open wide & I gladly walked into them.

"Carlos! Guys, you're here!"

"Of course we're here! Otherwise, you wouldn't be you wouldn't be this crazy happy." He kissed my cheek & I pinched his playfully.

"Miranda-h!" Logan said said exaggerating my name. "Long time no see." He winked at me & tugged on my ponytail.

"Logain," I replied equally jokeful. "Shoulda stayed that way. I wouldn't have missed it at all." He grinned his Logan grin, & tugged my hair again.

When we first met, we hit it off right away. He was really easygoing, making it simple for us to team up & prank whoever we wanted & just hang out after a long, stressful day.

"Ja-ame-z," I greeted the 6'1", brunette hazel-eyed boy w/a high-five.

"Heyy Mand-ay," He caught me in one of his near death hugs. He laughed 'cause he knew that his massive strength could kill a girl, which he kinda was at the moment. He released me when I stopped struggling to free myself from his embrace.

"Kill me next time, why don't cha?" I joked.

He poked his tongue out at me. "You know you can't resist me," he replied flexing his muscles.

I'll admit they were impressive, but I didn't sway...much. "Whatever James," I smirked.

My relationship w/James always seemed to keep me from staying still, which was hard. I always preferred to be in one spot. That way I wouldn't bug anyone, given my uncoordinated nature. Whether it was going up & down the stairs to find his car keys or tossing a football around, I always had something to do w/him.

"Hey hey heyyy DBelt," I said to Dustin reaching him for a hug.

"Yola Mandy," he greeted me hugging me back.

I could always seem to count on Dustin. Every time I was in a jam, he was a phone call away every time. The best thing he ever did for me was teaching me to play the guitar. He praised me for having a "natural talent" for it.

I released my grip on Dustin & scoped the rest of the living room, looking for the blond boy w/the beautiful eyes.

"He knocked out on the tour bus like five minutes before we came here," Carlos explained when he saw the disappointment written on my face. "He's gonna be out awhile."

I wrinkled my nose. This was typical Kendall behavior. I'm glad he's resting, don't get me wrong, but I wanna see him now that I have the chance.

Just then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," James offered opening the door.

"Some friends I have," a familiar voice muttered sarcastically to himself.

My heart stopped beating for the shortest of moments. "After all, they knew I wasn't dying to see my best friend after all this time."He came over to me. "Hey there M&M."

"Chocolate Chip!" I squealed wrapping my arms around him.

"Gee, thanks for the early wake up call guys," he said sarcastically.

"Any time buddy," Logan responded w/a smirk, tossing a pillow at him.

"Hey, hey," Mom said reprimanding Logan, "No throwing things in here."

He grinned unabashed. "Sorry Mama Peña. Blame Eyebrows over there for not waking up sooner to say 'hi' to his girlfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," I protested at the same time he said, "She's not my girlfriend."

His smirk went wider. "Coulda fooled me."

"Manda, will you come & help me set the table ¿por favor?"

I smiled. "¡Si! Of course Mami." Kendall released me then.

"You've been practicing your Spanish," Carlos said approvingly.

"When are you gonna start Carlitos?" I said back, disappearing into the kitchen while I heard the "Oh" & "Eee" & "Are you really gonna let her talk to you like that bro?".

I smiled widely knowing I was home. These guys were my family. "Oh, & you might wanna tell Haley you're back..."


	5. Denial

"Dude, could you be anymore into my sister?" Carlos commented as I watched her walk away. The way I saw it, he didn't seem to like the fact that someone stared at someone like her.

It shocked me nonetheless. "What are you talking about? I'm not into her. Don't get me wrong she's beautiful-"

"Kendall, you have nicknames for each other, you're always hovering around each other, you share any bit of food w/her & do I even have to mention the late night calls you have?"

"Don't forget the chick flick marathons," Dustin added.

"Or the constant hand holding," James offered.

"Oh, & how 'bout that one Valentine's Day you gave her all those roses, the bouquet of balloons, that giant teddy bear-"

"Okay, I get it," I cut Logan off. "But that doesn't mean I have a thing for M&M, err Mandy."

"Dude, if she stumbles over her own two feet, you're already saving her before she eats concrete."

"Okay," I said hoping to change the subject, "don't you have a girlfriend you needa call or something?"

"Yes, a girlfriend I'll openly admit to having," he retorted dialling her number.

"Hello? Is this the most beautiful girl in the world speaking I'm speaking to?...Yea, this is her boyfriend speaking..." he laughed. "...Yes, love I'm home right now. I'm surprised you don't see the...Oh? Are you really? Well, lemme open the door then."

He opened the door & a spunky blonde girl jumped into his arms almost knocking him over.

"You're back!" She yelled in delight. I saw her face & her eyes were welled up w/tears.

"Just for like a week. But I'll make sure to spend as much time w/you as possible," he promised her before leaning in to give her a gentle kiss.

She blushed lightly, kissed him back for a moment, then pulled away.

"Hi guys," she said giving each of us a hug.

"Haleyyyy!" was our unanimous response.

"So what are you guys up to? I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." She looked worried. She never really liked bothering people much, just like a certain girl I knew.

"Oh no. You'd didn't interrupt. We're just grilling our friend Kendall for his denial."

"Denial?" she asked in confusion, staring at me.

"He says he doesn't like my sister. But it's obvious he does."

"Psh, that?" she scoffed. "Why don't you just get together already? Ya can't make it anymore obvious."

"I don't feel that way about Miranda!" I practically howled.

She smirked. "Speaking of Mandy, where is she?"

"In the kitchen, helping Mom w/dinner. Which you're more than welcome to stay for."

"You know, I might just take you up on that offer," she said leaning in for another kiss. "Mind if I go into the kitchen?"

"Of course. Go right ahead," he responded before closing their distance. He released her after awhile. "Go," he smiled at her.

" 'Kay." She walked passed me. "And you-"

I pretty much had enough of this crap for one day. I nudged her towards the kitchen. "Go Haley..."


	6. Teasing

Chapter 5:

I silently took out 10 plates, cups, & one of each type of silver ware while Mami served the chicken & the salad.

I felt so light-hearted & free. Everything was almost perfect in my life; all I needed was Haley here.

"Someone's happy right now," Papi teased coming into the kitchen to wash his hands.

"What makes you think that?" Mami joked, going along w/him.

"Well, for starters look at that huge smile she has on her face. And you can hear her humming! And the way her cheeks are burning-"

"Papi!" I cried out giggling.

"I'm just teasing Mija." he chuckled. Are you happy then?"

"Yes! Having them here is gonna amazing."

"But that's not your only surprise."

Really? What could it be? What more could I want than having these loving idiots at my house for who knows how long?

"Manda, can you roll up my sleeves please? They keep falling down."

" 'Course. Lemme help."

I closed for a second while helping her & a pair of green eyes greeted me in the darkness. They were so perfect & beautiful all I could do was stare like a mindless idiot.

"Knock-knock," a cheery voice said coming in & knocking me out of my reverie.

"Haley!" I screeched running to give her a hug.

"Hello to you too. You act like I've been gone for years not just a couple hours ago. You'd think I was Kendall."

I punched her shoulder lightly. "Shut up."

"Hey, you can't blame me for that. I'm just wondering how you looked when you saw him."

"You missed out on so much Haley. The way she saw him, you'd think she saw God walk through those doors."

"Daddy!" I protested as the blood flooded to my cheeks. "That's not true!"

"Sorry Hija. I only call it as I see it. And the way I see it, you've got a major crush on that boy."

"Mr. Peña, she's got it bad. You shoulda seen her the other day at school. When she opened her locker, a magazine clipping of Kendall flew outta her locker & she chased after it like someone stole it."

"Oh! Up top Haley," he commented high-fiving her.

I felt myself blushing deeper. "Daddy!" I turned my joking anger on Haley. "You, outta my house while you're still breathing."

"Sorry, can't. Your brother invited me to stay, so I'm not going anywhere. Is that okay Mr. & Mrs. Peña?"

"Of couse Haley," was my mom's warm response.

"You're always welcome to stay for dinner," he agreed.

That was good & bad. Good because she made the rest of my day absolutely perfect & staying for dinner. Bad because I didn't need more hell from anyone else about Kendall.

"Awesome! I'll get an extra plate then. Oh, & I'll get you back for that Haley." I promised. I poked my tongue out at her. She did the same.

My parents laughed. "Oh my goodness w/you niñas," Mami chuckled. "What would we do w/out you girls," Papi agreed tousling our hair.


	7. Rape

Chapter 6: Rape

"Dinner's ready!" I called to the ravenous boys waiting for their food in the living room a few minutes later.

Shouts of "Dibs on the corner," & "I'm not sitting next to James," filled the entire house. The only comments that I ignored were the "You can sit next to your M&M, Chocolate Chip.", accompanied by unnecessary kissing noises.

I plunked myself on a seat across from Haley. I kicked her ankle as revenge. She smirked & stomped on my foot. I kicked her back. Then she kicked, & I stomped.

"Girls," Mami hissed warned.

"Sorry," we apologized before smirking at each other, calling a silent -momentary- truce.

Carlos passed by me, tousled my hair & took a seat by Haley. He kissed her cheek & intertwined their fingers.

At the same time that was going on, Kendall came over & took a seat next me. I smiled, feeling his presence.

"Didja miss me?" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded. His breath gave me chills, knowing how close his lips were pressed against my ear. "So much," I breathed.

I felt his lips curve up. "Good. I have a surprise for you after dinner by the way." He kissed my ear lightly & my cheeks went aflame.

"Aww, You're so cute when you blush," Logan teased taking a spot next to Haley. I kicked his femur w/all of my strength for interrupting.

"Owie!" he yelped.

"Owie? Aww, you're so manly Logan. And careful not to hit yourself. After all, you're on the edge & next to the table leg," I replied innocently.

"Nice," Kendall approved, his voice melting in my ear.

"All right you lovebirds, break it up already. I wanna eat," James complained next to me, ruining the moment I was enjoying.

"First, we pray," Papi said coming to his rescue. "Everybody join hands."

I grabbed James' hand, while Kendall slowly intertwined our fingers like no one else was watching. I liked the feeling.

"Dear Lord," Papi started the prayer, "Thank You for the lovely meal we are receiving this evening & thank You for letting us spend it w/our loved ones tonight. May we get many more like this. Amen."

Amen to that! I would not complain about that bit. I have my mom, dad, brothers, brother's best friends who treated me like a sister, a best friend who was also my brother's girlfriend, & a best guy friend that meant more to me than I did to him.

"Amen," we chorused.

* * *

><p>"No way!" I giggled staring at Dustin in disbelief. "You did not do that!"<p>

He nodded confidently. "You shoulda seen the looks on their faces when I said the fans were swarming around their hotel room, jacking their stuff. And when I told them they ran out w/ a pair of the guys' boxers...priceless!" He wiped away an imaginary tear.

"Hey! You were convincing!" Kendall protested tossing some lettuce at him.

"I know," he responded sounding almost cocky. "Why else do you think I do that?"

I choked back a laugh. The looks of shock crossing their faces was the easiest thing to imagine in the world.

I felt a light kick on my ankle. It was Kendall. "You think that's funny?"

I kicked him back slightly harder. "If I'm laughing, it's pretty obvious." I giggled as we continued our unnoticeable game of footsies.

"Are you finished eating?" he asked suddenly.

My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "Yeah...Why?"

"Mama Peña, may we excused? I have to teach my best friend here a lesson."

"Girlfriend," everyone seemed to cough out, but he ignored the comments.

She smiled. "Of course."

I looked at him in horror. "W-What are you gonna do to me?"

He smiled evilly. Instead of answering, he stood up abruptly & flung me over his shoulder.

"Kendall!" I screeched, "put me down!"

"Nah, I don't think so."

"Be careful not to break anything!" Mami warned, an edge of panic to her voice.

"Sorry Mama P. No promises. I will pay for any damage done though. And by 'I', I mean her," he joked walking out of the dining room & into the living room.

"Use protection!" Logan yelled. There was a mild skirmish, followed by an "Ow! I was joking! Jesus!"

"Now, you're gonna get it girly," he said w/the voice of a pedophile. He gently threw me on the couch, sat on me, & began tickling me mercilessly.

"Ahh! Hahahahaha...Stop it! Help! I'm getting raped! Hahahahahahahahaha! Rape!" I yelled dying of laughter. "Stop...hahahahahahahahahahaha! I'M GETTING TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF! RAPE!" I was moving around so much, my rubber-band ripped letting my wavy, auburn hair fall freely.

He finally covered my mouth w/his hand. I licked it. He pulled back instantaneously. I took advantage of that by pushing him to the ground & tackling him.

"Oof," was his only response as I tickled him back.

* * *

><p>"Okay, okay. You win!" He laughed gasping for breath.<p>

I stopped tickling him & plopped down next to him. "I only stopped 'cause I love you," I replied innocently.

He wrapped his arms around me bringing me closer to him, til I was able to hear his heartbeat. "Yep, that's why," he smirked before kissing my hair.

"So how's your promotion tour thing going along?" I asked casually as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"It's going okay-ish. We're ready to release 'Elevate'. We're gonna have a UStream for everything including the 'Better With You' Tour."

"So what's the problem? You don't seem your usual stoked self about this."

"Y'know Sarah?"

"Production Sarah?"

"Ye-ee-s," he said slowly.

"F*ckin' Sarah & her smartass f*ckin' mouth," was my automatic scorned response.

"Miranda!" Kendall chided me, shocked.

"What? Kendall, you know I don't like her. She's out to get you, the guys, & us."

"You don't know that. You've got a big imagination," he smiled. "Us?"

"Rushers."

"Aww, you're a Rusher? That's so cute!"

"No duh! I'm supporting my brother, & his best friends, which also happen to be mine. Well, anyways, what about f- Sarah?"

"Well, her daughter Leah has to come w/us, or else the rest of the tour won't happen. Mandy? Manda? M&M?"

I stood up abruptly & walked out the front door.


	8. Yin and Yang

Chapter 7: Yin & Yang

Of all the people, no, of all the **_things_** that had to come on tour, it had to be Leah. Why her? Was her family trying to kill me?

I've met Sarah before. Never liked her from the start. She seemed so money hungry, never giving a damn about what was happening to the boys. As far as she was concerned, the boys could fall off the edge of the Earth & she **wouldn't** care as long as she was getting paid.

And her little bitch daughter, Leah, wasn't far behind her. She's just a girl who goes to my school. She's a little faker, who makes so much sh*t up just to get attention.

Leah knows how I feel about Kendall & because Sarah's her mom, she knows how to get Kendall's attention. But as usual, he does not know how to react. They've gone out on quite a few dates & he seemed to enjoy himself; his smile always seemed to reveal it.

Call me jealous -because I know I am, but it's also true. I'm jealous of her because she has the body of a Victoria's Secret model, long, blonde beautiful hair up to her shoulder & it complemented her blue eyes perfectly. She was 5'6" tall. And she's a Senior!

And me? I'm just the average girl. My hair was a normal auburn color, & waist-length. My bangs usually covered my brown eyes because I hated them. I wore glasses half the time, like when I was in school, reading, or doing homework. I'm only 5'4" tall & a junior. Yeah, yeah it's an average height for most people, but because I hang out w/a bunch of giants, I feel short. Then add in the fact I'm freakin' **_adopted_** for crying out loud! I **knew** for a fact I was nowhere near competition.

Why should I even care? Kendall doesn't feel the same way about me. We're best friends; nothing more, nothing less.

"Hey," Kendall said, wrapping his arms around me knocking me out of my thoughts, "Why'd you run off?" He placed his chin on my shoulder.

"Hmm? Sorry, I- uh, um just that the news caught me a little off-guard. That's all," I smiled weakly. He kissed my cheek. I flushed.

He chuckled. "But I haven't even told you the best part of the tour."

"What? You & the guys are gonna go to Vegas & get drunk for your 21st birthday?"

"No...& yes. Maybe. No but c'mere." he said as he weaved his fingers through mine & towed me to the tour bus.

"Dude, I'm not going into the bus. It smells," I commented wrinkling my nose.

He shrugged. "Doesn't make much of a difference. I just have to get you your present. Where you wanna open it is up to you."

"Now why the heck would you wanna get me a present?"

"Two reasons _mon amie_. One, you're my best friend. Duh! So obviously, I'm always thinkin' 'bout you. And two, your birthday is coming up. And I don't wanna get crap from anybody for not getting you anything."

"Kendall! My birthday isn't until next...week?"

"Exactly. Do you even know how absent-minded you can be?" he asked, his voice getting distant from looking for my _-sigh-_ present.

"What's your point exactly? It's part of my nature."

"Nothing at all," came his muffled response, "It's just that...found it!"

His footsteps sounded quick, like if he was running; I was right.

"Here," he said breathless, handing me a little green bag. "This is for you. But c'mere. I want you to open it in the living room." He took my hand again & dragged me inside.

* * *

><p>I shook the bag lightly. It rattled. "What's in here? Beads?"<p>

"Just open it. You'll love it. I know you will."

Timidly, I reached in & pulled out a bag of regular M&Ms. "Yum! Thanks Kendall! I've been dying for some of these." I opened the bag, took out a blue M&M, threw it in the air & caught it in my mouth. "Want some?"

He shook his head. "I'm good. I saw some chocolate chip ice-cream in the freezer. I reckon you went shopping, & got it for me."

I smiled. "Guilty as charged. No one likes chocolate chip ice-cream more than you."

"Same thing w/the M&Ms. No one loves them more than you. There's one more thing in there." He reached in & pulled out a small velvet purple-blue box. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" I asked skeptically.

"Just trust me, please M&M?"

I sighed, but I gave in. When he spoke like that, I usually gave in; mostly because I hated to hurt his feelings. I closed my eyes.

He swiftly slipped so something cold around my neck & clasped it just as easily. "There," he whispered, his presssed against my ear once again. "You can open 'em now."

"Kendall!" I gasped lightly. Around my neck was half of the Yin & Yang. It symbolizes so much. The good & the bad, light & dark, good & evil, but none of that could exist w/out the other.

"We are one M&M," he whispered revealing the Yang around his neck, "we need each other to balance the other out. You're my best friend & I don't ever want you to think I don't think about you."

My eyes welled up w/tears. He was just the sweetest guy I've ever known. I wrapped my arms around him for a hug. He returned the hug in an instant, bringing me closer to him.

"Do you like it?"

Fearing my voice would crack, I nodded. "It's beautiful," I whispered, "I absolutely love it."

He pulled away, studying my expression. His whole face went soft when he saw I wasn't lying. I looked him in his green eyes as I leaned in for a kiss.

It wasn't something I'd normally do, because I didn't really take a lot of risk, but it was a spur-of-the-moment thing. He didn't seem to fight the movement. He leaned in happily. We were only an inch apart.

"Hey lovebirds," Logan said coming in w/Dustin & ruining another moment, "I hope we weren't interrupting anything."

Kendall stood up quickly. "No, no. You didn't...ruin anything. I was, uh, just, um, giving M&M her present."

"Ah, did you like it?" he asked winking at me.

I blushed, noticing he was trying to give me hell, but I managed to nod. "Very much. I've never seen anything more beautiful.

"Aww, how cute," he smirked, "but has he told you the news yet?"

"What news?" I asked him suspiciously.

"I wasn't gonna tell her anything yet," he retorted to Logan, ignoring me. "Thanks a lot."

"Kendall, what news?"

"Well, I'm gonna be kinda lonely on the tour & I was wondering...if you'd like to come along w/us."

With them? On tour? Just me? And _ugh_ Leah? Hell no! Absolutely not! Never in a million years! Over my dead freakin' body! I stood up. "I-I'm not sure."

"Pwease M&M? You wouldn't wanna leave your best **girl** friend by herself w/a bunch of guys, would you?" He batted his eyelashes innocently.

I bit my lip nervously, looking for his bluff. "Liar. Haley's not gonna go w/you."

It was just Haley to come at a time like this. She came running & squealing over to me & gave me a death hug. "Did they tell you the news yet?"

"Yes, they just told me the news."

"And?"

I mustered a smile. "Guess we'll be tour roomies!"

"Ahhhh! High-five girl!" We jumped up & down, squealing like, well, a couple of girls.

"When do we leave?" I turned to Kendall for the answer.

"Well, Haley spilled the beans that there was a little dance next Friday & well, we're taking you, so we leave on Saturday..."


	9. Devil Child

Chapter 8: Devil Child

-Monday after school-

"Haley, I'm asking you nicely to please drop it."

"Mandy, c'mon. You haven't said anything about this all day."

I slammed my locker shut. "There's a reason I'd rather keep it that way."

"Aww, but why? At least admit you're happy he's coming to the little dance & not the formal."

In truth, I WAS happy he was coming. But the downer part is that everyone's going too & there are no official dates. Except, for maybe Haley & Carlos. But the worst part was Leah'd be there too, hanging out w/us.

"Eh. I hate dances so it doesn't matter either way."

"You are such a party pooper Mandy. The least you can do is fake a smile & act like you're excited for this."

"Haley, I told you I'm not crazy for any part of this & I don't wanna go, period," I snapped sharply.

Her face fell a bit. Crap. "I'm sorry Haley."

She wasn't convinced. "Yeah, I know."

I took a deep breath & attempted to cheer her up. "Okay, maybe I **am** happy we're going." I fingered my Yin nervously.

Her face lit up again. Gosh, this girl is so easy to please. "I knew you were! I can see it every time you touch your necklace."

I smiled. "Kendall's special to me Haley. He's not like every guy we know. He's not crazy or stuck-up or show-offy or any of that. He's just Kendall. If only there were words to describe how I feel about him. And I'm sorry for snapping at you."

She gave me a hug. "It's okay. I know it's because of Leah. I'm not happy about her going either. And you know what? You're in love w/him. It's written all over your face."

I punched her shoulder playfully. "Do not. I mean, I do like him. Like him like him to be exact. But I don't know how much he likes me. He loves me, but like a friend."

"I see the smile behind your eyes when he grabs your hand, the blush you do when he speaks to you, the smile you have when he looks your way. For goodness sake, I can hear your heartbeat accelerate when he crosses your mind. F*ckin' Sarah & Bitchy Leah are the only ones getting in your way."

"God, have I mentioned how much I freakin' hate her & her mom? She was gonna ruin their career if Leah didn't come along."

"Shh," she warned me outta nowhere.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Speak of the Devil," Haley muttered. Making her way towards us was Leah, the school's biggest slut. She was wearing a mini-skirt w/a V-neck revealing too much, despite the cool weather today.

"Hi Mandy," she greeted me w/her fake shrill nasal voice deliberately ignoring Haley.

"I'm not the only one here," I retorted avoiding her greeting.

Like always, she the game I was playing. "Cute necklace you have there. I saw Kendall wearing the other half. It's...cute he gave you that." She wrinkled her too perfect nose in disgust.

I touched it as a reflex. "I'm his best friend. And he's mine too."

"Again, I think it's kinda cute the way you try to get attention. If you ask me though, you reek of desperation."

"That's where you're wrong Leah. I didn't ask you for any of your opinions. And unlike you, I try to stay invisible to him."

"Didn't look that way when he dropped you & your little...'friend' off this morning." She sneered scorning 'friend'.

"My friend has a name Skank. It's Haley. Say it w/me slowly 'cause I know you get lost easily. Ha-ley. Ha-ley."

"I'm not a dog to be barking at your command. But your little friend right there is. Speak girl. C'mon. I'll give you a doggy treat if you do."

I narrowed my eyes & clenched my fists, ready to aim at her. "Excuse you b-"

"Ah ah ah, remember who my mommy is."

I breathed in heavily. Haley restrained me. _Don't do anything stupid. You'll regret it. Think of Kendall_. her expression screamed.

"Leah, I think it's best you leave Haley & my sister alone right this second," Javi said coming out of nowhere. "Kendall wouldn't like it." He turned to me, ignoring our latest bitch fight. "Oh um, Mini-Me, Kendallsaid he was sorry but he wouldn't be able to make your Starbucks date tonight. He said he was busy getting some stuff."He turned back to Leah. "Oh & by the way, he's looking for **you**. He said it was really important. Lemme show you where he's at." He guided her away from us & towards the school parking lot.

She managed to turn around & give us, well me, the _We-both-know-who-he-likes-better look_. She turned away & began chatting w/Javi before I could flip her off.

"Breathe Mandy," Haley coaxed, "You & I both know she's just trying to get under your skin."

I took a heavy, shaky breath. "Haley, I'll kill the bitch for disrespecting you. How could I just let her treat you like that?" I slammed my fist against the locker.

"Mandy, relax. She's not worth getting mad over. Just drop it."

" You're not entirely right but she's not worth my time. Let's go home already. But first..." I punched the locker again as hard as I could.

"Mandy! Don't risk hurting yourself."

Too late. I'd already felt a bruise coming on. I was gonna hit it a third time, but Haley caught my hand this time. "Miranda Victoria Peña, it's not worth it. Let's just go already," she warned. She guided us the opposite way of where I was sure they were.

* * *

><p>We took a little detour through the park so I could calm down &amp; forget about the school incident &amp; I managed to do it. Haley &amp; I were swinging on the swings like little kids, having fun.<p>

"You should wear your purple dress w/those one flats you have. You'd look so cute!" I squealed, referring to the upcoming dance.

"As for you, we should take you dress shopping seeing that you don't own anything dressy-casual."

I gave her a little push. "Well sorry I don't go to parties w/my brother every week."

She giggled. "Who's fault is it you spend your weekends cooped up inside your house watching reruns of 'Pretty Little Liars' w/Kendall?"

"Who's fault is it she doesn't make enough plans for a girl's night out enough?"

"Okay okay. How 'bout we go home, get ready & have some coffee at Starbucks in twenty minutes."

I jumped off excitedly. "Let's do it, since Kendall blew me off anyway."

She hopped off too. "Hey, it must've been really important if Javi had to tell you."

I shrugged. "He woulda told me face to face, but whatever."

* * *

><p>I was home earlier than anybody, so I got the mail.<p>

There were the usual bills, magazine subscriptions, my monthly delivered magazines, etc. There was something unusual today though. There was a letter addressed directly to me.

It was from the adoption agency. I frowned. They were probably giving us a heads up that they were coming a check-up. Although, they haven't done so since I was 12. I'd open it later.

I dashed upstairs, threw the envelope in the bed, changed outta my uniform, & grabbed my wallet. I called Mami to let her know I wouldn't be home since Haley & I were gonna be out, but we'd be back before nine.

I got a text from Haley. _Ready?_

_Sure am. On my way out_. I texted her back.

* * *

><p>"Dang girl, you're sure obsessed wM&Ms. At least share!"

I made an exaggerated show of showing her how much it killed me to spare some. We burst out laughing.

We turned the corner of Melrose Ave. & walked until we found the little café we were both crazy about.

We were able to find some accessories for Haley's dress including some hoop earrings, a hair curler & a new sleek black clutch.

As for me, I was able to worm my way out of dresses & skirts, so I bought some dressy black skinny jeans, a blue of the shoulder top, some Vans & a new beret.

It was an overall fun shopping trip since we were both in need of a major slurge.

We ordered some coffee, every one of their pastries & picked a spot overlooking the beautiful promenade.

"Next time, we're getting you a dress whether you like it or not."

"If there _is_ a next time. But you gotta love my killer fashion sense,"I joked.

"Girl, you can shop, pair up, & accessorize. I don't know how you do it."

I shrugged. "It's not hard really."

We toasted our mugs. "To a fun night Friday."

I sipped on my coffee. "It's gonna be a good night. I can feel it. You, me, Javi, Carlos, James, Logan, Dustin, Kendall... & her royal pain Leah."

She ignored the Leah part. "Wanna know how you can make it better?"

I cocked an eyebrow skeptically. "How?"

She pointed to the necklace. "Ask Kendall to be your date. You know it'll be the best night you ever had."

"I would but there's no way I could ever ask him," I replied twirling it between my fingers.

"Why not? It's just like asking him to do you a favor."

"I don't know...I just can't."

"Even if he wanted to, he can't say no to you. He's under your spell. At least ask him, please?"

She pulled the puppy dog face. And because I loved her w/all my heart, I nodded.

" 'Kay, I will. Are you ready to go? The sooner I ask him, the sooner it'll be outta my chest."

I dialed his number. He hated when I texted him, so I always called him. Unless I was in trouble or something. He didn't pick up his phone. Odd. I shot him a quick text. Nothing.

"I don't think you'd wanna look for him now though."

"Why not?" I asked dialling his number again. Still nothing.

"He might be a little busy at the moment."

I chuckled nervously. "W-Why would you say that? He's never too busy for me."

She pointed our the window. "But his lips might be."

I stared in the direction she pointed & immediately regretted it. He looked busy all right. Busy to cancel on me. Busy to cancel the plan we made since last night. But not too busy to make out w/a little slut who never bothered to dress descently named Leah.

A little tear trickled down my cheek as I heard my heart crack.


	10. Car Ride Home

Chapter 9: Car Ride Home

"C'mon Mandy," Haley whispered softly, "you don't needa see any of this."

I tried to look away, but I couldn't; the painful truth of him ditching me for someone else was just too much.

I cried harder until I shook. Haley just held me, letting me cry.

"C-Can you c-call C-Carlos to p-pick us u-up?" I sniffled afterwards.

"Of course," she said, dialling his number, "but you might wanna go wash your face. I don't think you'd want him to throw a tantrum if he sees you've been crying."

I slowly walked to the bathroom w/my head down as she talked to Carlos. I locked it silently & looked in the mirror.

I gasped at what I saw. My eyes were the puffy & swollen, my cheeks were pink, & my mascara was smeared. Who knew Kendall could do so much to me?

How could he, of all people, blow me off for someone like Leah? It was something that never happened. I could never expect that from him.

If I was being honest w/myself, I knew I expected it more from Haley. Only, instead of Leah, it'd be Carlos she'd be with.

The cold water felt good as it splashed against my splotchy tear-stained face. It calmed me down a bit.

There was a knock on the door. "Mandy?" Haley's voice called out softly, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes. I'll be right out."

"Okay, well Carlos will be here in about 10 minutes. Why don't you come on out or let me in?"

I took a deep breath & opened the door.

"Aww crap," she moaned when she saw me.

"What?"

"Carlos is gonna kill me."

A small giggle managed to escape my lips as I started to feel better. There was just something about Haley that could just make me smile. "Don't worry about it. If I sit in the back, he won't notice it."

My phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a text from Kendall. _*Sorry I couldn't call you back right away. I was busy. Call me when you get this message. XX - Chocolate Chip*_

I ignored it. I don't know what was worse, getting hurt by Kendall or the feeling of being pissed off at him.

My phone rang. It was him. I ignored it too.

"Aren't you gonna call him back?" Haley asked.

I shook my head. "No. Why?"

She shrugged. "No reason. He's just gonna send you 30 million texts until you call him."

My phone vibrated again. _*What did you need that was so important? You called me twice & texted me. Call me. XX -Chocolate Chip*_

It rang again. I silenced it.

"Oh well. I was too busy having fun w/you to answer him. That, and we lost track of time."

_*Are you busy tomorrow night? I wanna make up for not being able to have coffee w/you. Call me M&M. I'm worried. XX -Chocolate Chip*_

He called me a third time. I forwarded it this time. Not the best move.

_*Okay, now I know you're doing this on purpose. Pick up the damn phone Miranda.*_

"I can't say we didn't have fun, because we did. We needed a girl's night out. So, I'm pretty sure I can cover for you not wanting to call him sooner. Oh! There's Carlos. Let's go Mandy."

He parked the car & honked the car as soon as he saw us. We waved to him until we noticed he wasn't alone. Kendall got out of the paasenger side w/the phone in his hand & a furious expression.

I cringed when I saw him. Seeing him tightened my stomach from what I saw earlier & my own anger shot up.

"Why the hell didn't you call me back?" he demanded noticing the phone in my hand.

I glanced at Haley getting in the passenger side before staring back at him, an idea up my sleeve. "You called?" I feigned innocence as I got in the back. "Hey Carlos."

"Hey Mini-Me. Did-"

"The hell I did! I texted you too!"

"Kendall, let's not be rude. Carlos was talking," I snapped somewhat lividly. "Go ahead Carlos." I avoided his glare as he slid in next to me.

Carlos glancecd at Haley, who gave him the _*It's-a-long-story*_ look before acknowledging me again.  
>"Oh, um did you have fun?"<p>

"Dedinitely. Haley got some hoop earrings for the purple dress you like so much, w/some matching purple extentions, a new clutch, a headband, & a curler for the both of us to use for Saturday."

He smiled at me through the rearview mirror. 'That's great. What about for you?"

Before I could answer him, my phone vibrated again. _*Are you deliberately ignoring me?*_ I risked sneaking a peek at Kendall. He was glaring at the window.

I ignored the message. "Um, I'm **not** wearing a dress, so I'll be wearing some jeans. That's a surprise for you to see though." I beamed as I saw how Carlos was holding Haley's hand; it was so romantic.

_*Silent treatment. Very mature.*_

I scowled at the my phone. _*Shut up & leave me alone.*_

"Well, I can't wait to see how beautiful you two will look." He squeezed her hand.

_*Why? I'm just pointing out how mature you're being at the moment.*_

"I'll look the same, but Haley will look stunning."

_*What the hell? What about you? You're annoying the freakin' hell outta me! Leave me alone.*_

"Trust me Carlos, you won't recognize your sister on Saturday."

*There's a difference between pointing something out repeatedly & annoying the hell out of someone.*

"Stop it Haley. You're making me blush. I'm still gonna be the same old boring Mandy you see every freakin' day."  
><em>*WTF is your problem right now Kendall? Like seriously, grow up. I'm pissed off as it is.*<em>

"I know I can count on you Haley. So will we be doing anything special for you on Wednesday Mandy?"

*_Right now, you are my problem. I am grown up. You gotta learn to be more f-ckin' mature.*_

A little tear fell on my screen. I wiped it away quickly & calmed downbefore I caused a scene. "No."

"Aww, why don't you wanna do anything? You are turning 17. It's a big deal!"

I heard Kendall sigh heavily._ *I'm sorry...Why are you so pissed off?*_

"Big whoop," I said sarcastically, "I'm just turning 17. It's no big deal." _*Ask your stupid girlfriend.*_

"It is **so** a big deal! You're a year closer to voting & then you'll be off to college."

_*What girlfriend?*_

"So? Haley's older than I am. She'll be gone first." _*Oh you know, the one that you blew me off for. Y'know, the one you were swapping saliva with!*_

"I'm not going anywhere until I feel like it," Haley said.

_*Excuse me?*_

"At least you're graduating together. Do you have any idea where you'd like to go for college?"

"Mm, we were thinking New York or San Fran," I replied. _*Kendall, don't play stupid. I saw you.*_

"Aww, don't move so far away. We'll miss you both. Are you thinking of community or university?"

_*What the hell are you taking or smoking? Who the hell did you see me with?*_

"We saw you w/Leah dumbass. That's who!" I bursted out. Everyone jumped at my sudden outburst.

"I was not w/Leah stupid!" he retorted maliciously.

Carlos stomped on the brakes abruptly. "Whoa! What's going on here?"

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"The hell it's nothing! You're f-cking accusing of something that's not even true."

"How can you sit there lying to me telling me that you weren't behind that one alley?"

"I'm not lying! Why would I lie to _you_ of all people? When I say I can't make it, I can't f-ckin' make it!"

We arrived at the house, the other two awkwardly listening to us. They both sighed of relief when Carlos killed the engine & scurried out. Kendall opened the door.

"Bullsh-t Kendall! Haley saw you first. She saw you guys. I saw you! Are you gonna us liars?"

He gave me something rectangular. It was a receipt. "I blew you off because I ordering you some cupcakes for your birthday. Carlos was nice enough to give me the ride over there. I don't know why you'd think I could lie to you for **any** reason." He slammed the door shut & walked inside the house leaving me inside by myself.


	11. The Letter

Part 10: The Letter

Mami & Papi were watching a Spanish movie in the living room when I walked inside.

"Hola Princesa. Did you have fun?"

I nodded. "Yep. Haley & I needed this shopping trip. How was your day?" I asked going to the couch to give them both a hug & kiss.

"Long as usual, but thank God I can come home & spend time w/my loved ones. Are you okay? You look tired."

I nodded. "Kinda. You have no idea how many stores we had to go to just to find the perfect bracelets for Haley."

"All right Manda. I think you should go to sleep already. We'll talk to you in the morning."

I leaned over to give her a kiss. "G'night Mami. I love you."

"G'night Manda. I love you too Mija."

"Buenas noches Papi. I love you."

"Buenas noches Princesa. I love you too." He kissed my cheek...

After putting away my stuff, brushing my teeth, & washing my face, I trudged to bed. That fight w/Kendall was still fresh in my mind.

He probably hated me. I accused him of ditching me for Leah, & calling him a liar.

The girl was definitely Leah; I could tell it was her anywhere. But the guy? Come to think of it, he was about the same height as Kendall, but that was about it. I couldn't see the color of his eyes or hair. Hell, I couldn't even see his clothes. Oh well, I'd apologize in the morning.

I snuggled under the covers until I felt something in between my feet. I reached for it & pulled it out. It was the thing from the adoption agency. I ripped it open:

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Ms. Miranda Peña,<strong>

**Happy early birthday from each of us at Give a Little Love Adoption Agency.**

**Spend it well with all of your loved ones. You are so close to becoming an adult, but you'll always be a little girl to us here. We actually remember the day the Peñas adopted you. You were so frightened, that you didn't want to leave. Now we hope you're happy with them and having the time of your life.**

**By the way, we recieved a call the other day from a woman claiming to be your biological mother. She called us explaining how she left you at our doorstep some 12 years ago and how she was recently able to contact us saying she'd like to get in touch with you. She says she misses you and she would like to see you. Feel free to give us a call, if you're interested during the hours of 6 am- 9:30 pm. We hope to hear from you! **

**-Sincerely, Give a Little Love staff.**

* * *

><p>The room was spinning, the colors were coming together, &amp; everything was just out of place.<p>

My...mother contacted Give a Little Love asking for me? I knew nothing about her, or my father, or any if my siblings, assumimg I had some.

I'd always had some kind of hope she would like to get in touch w/me. But that was before Mami, Papi & all of the boys in my life became my family. I rarely had thoughts about my biological family; to me they were my biological family.

Still, I was sort of curious to meet the woman who gave birth gave to me, & if I looked anything like her.

I decided I'd give the agency a call when the mess I made w/Kendall was cleaned up. If he was willing to forgive me, I mean.

The only people I'd tell about this would be Mami & Papi. It wouldn't be worth giving anybody a hard time about this.

There was a soft knock on my door. It shocked me out of my thoughts & I thought it was Kendall. I quickly shoved the letter under my pillow. "Who is it?" I called out.

"It's me," Carlos's voice responded, disappointing me. "Can I come in now Mini-Me?"

"Um, sure." We each had our own rooms, but Carlos & I slept over like twice a week. I usually felt less lonely like that, but I'd never admit to that.

He came in w/a black T-shirt & plaid blue pajama pants. "We needa talk."

"About?" I sat up as he settled himself by the foot of my bed.

"What happened between you & Kendall exactly? I felt that tension as soon as he saw you when we picked you up."

"It's nothing," I mumbled.

"Mandy, he cursed at you. He never does that...much less yells at you like that."

"Haley didn't tell you?"

"Just that you guys supposedly saw Kendall w/Leah."

I took a breath. Might as well get it over with. Otherwise, he wouldn't stop bugging me about it. "Okay, well after school Haley & I were talking about the little dance coming up on Friday & Leah showed up & started...making some comments about us.

Then Javi came by & said Kendall had to cancel the plan we made for Starbucks, but he had something important to tell her. Do you know what it was?"

He nodded. "He broke the news that you & Haley were coming along to the tour & that he canceled_ their_ plans to spend the day w/you. Then what?"

I left out the part where I punched the locker after she called Haley a dog. "Haley & I went to the park & we made the plans to go shopping. When we went to Starbucks, everything was fine, until we were about to leave. Were you really at the bakery?"

He nodded again. "Kendall was the one placing the order. I was waiting outside when Haley asked me to pick you up. Continue."

"When we were about to leave, I called Kendall, but he didn't answer. I thought it was weird because he _always_ answers me. Then Haley pointed to someone who looked almost like Kendall."

"Almost?"

"Yeah, he was about the same height & he had the same sweater he loves to wear."

"You mean, the exact same one that's hanging right there on your closet door?"

Crap! I forgot he let me use it. "Yes. Anyways, he was making out w/someone who I knew for sure was Leah. Of course, you see what I assumed. But Carlos, what else could I do? It wasn't coincidental!"

He pounced on the spot next to me & wrapped me into a tight hug, laughing. "Mini-Me, there's no need for you to be jealous."

I stared at him, shocked. "Jealous? Why in the world would I be jealous?"

"You & Kendall can deny your feelings for each other-"

I felt my cheeks warming up."I have never denied my feelings for him! The whole freakin' world seems to know I like him!"

"That may be true, but who am I to know how far you accept it. Haley & I think you're in love-"

"I am not in love w/Kendall!" I howled. "And even if I did, it's not like he'd catch on. He's busy going after a f-ckin' smartass producer's slutty daughter!"

"Why would you care who he goes after?"

"She's a whore Carlos. Do you honestly think I'd want someone like her to Kendall? It's bad enough f-ckin' Sarah & her smartass f-ckin' mouth told you guys to bring her along, & now that Leah's going, production's gonna find a way to f-ck you guys over."

He kissed my hair. "You overthink things, you know that right?"

"So, I've been told. What do you think I should do Carlos?"

"Apologize. I don't wanna see you fighting w/him. I don't think any of us do."

"Have you talked to him?"

"Yes," he admitted, "and he's very upset w/everything. He doesn't like arguing, especially when it's w/you."

"Can you do me a favor & call him?" I yawned, " I don't want him to me mad at me."

He smiled softly. "Talk to him first thing in the morning. You need your rest."

"I'm...not sleepy," I protested as my eyelids drooped. "I wanna talk to him now. Please?"

"No," he said firmly, "Tomorrow when you actually know you won't yell at him."

I sighed. "Carlos, us yelling will come out one way or the other. Let's just get it over w/now."

"I don't think you'd want _everyone_ bursting in through your room, wondering what the hell is going on."

"Then everyone should just mind their own damn business," I grumbled.

"You are our damn business. Just wait until tomorrow. That way, you'll have your privacy w/him & you can yell & scream & curse all you want & nobody will interrupt your little lovefest."

"Carlos, please just let me talk to him. It's important to me."

"Tomorrow," he said firmly.

"Tonight. Please." I batted my eyelashes & pulled the puppy dog face.

He groaned. "Fine. But if you're gonna yell at each other, at least go outside."

I threw my arms around him. "Yes! Thanks Carlos!"

"You are such a spoiled brat Mini-Me. One day you won't get it your way."

"I'm your spoiled brat though. As long I'm your favorite sister, I'll always have it my way."

"You're my only favorite sister."

"Am I your favorite girl?"

"You're in my top four, along w/Mami, Haley, & Sydney. Am I in your favorite boy?"

"You're one of my top boys."

"Kendall beats me, doesn't he?"

"By a long shot," I admitted, our little fight popping into my head.

"I'll go call him," he whispered.


	12. Friends?

**Okay, so first of all, thanks you guys for the comments. I didn't expect them. They give me so much inspiration. Secondly, thanks for even reading it in the first place! Means so much! Thirdly, enjoy. And thanks again! :) XX -Byanka**

* * *

><p>Part 11: Friends?<p>

I pulled the letter out from under my pillow as soon I was sure he wouldn't come back in w/out knocking.

I knew for a fact it'd be weird to meet my...mother. Mami was the only person in this world I considered a mother. She was understanding, caring, considerate, & kind.

She was everything a mother could be. She was my best friend, my hero...my savior.

She was irreplaceable. She showed it to me. I had twelve years of being loved to prove it.

I was afraid, but I was also curious. I had questions for the woman -it was hard to refer to her as 'Mom'. Why did she leave me? Didn't she love me? Why did she she wait so long to get in touch w/me? But most importantly, why was she trying to ruin the fun family life I had now?

There was another knock on my door. I shoved it back under my pillow.

"Hey, can we talk?" Kendall's voice called through the door. He didn't sound angry or hurt; he just sounded... uninterested. Ouch.

"Um y-yeah. The door's unlocked."

"Actually, I was hoping if we could go outside. I don't want anyone to hear us."

I sighed. "'Kay. I'll be right out." I grabbed his sweater, put it in & inhaled his scent. I was addicted to it. I always felt more comfortable.

I opened the door. His eyes widened but otherwise showed no emotion. We descended quietly through the stairs, hoping we wouldn't get caught.

It didn't occur to me that it was barely 10 o'clock, but it felt like 3 am.

It was quiet between the two of us; the only normal thing was that he held my hand the entire way. I felt safe.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry," I blurted out, "I had no right to accuse you, but when I saw Leah wsomeone that looked like you while me & Haley were at Starbucks, what else could I think of than *that*? Kendall, I'm just so so so so sorry. Please don't be mad at me!" I cringed away from him just in case he'd yell at me.

He thought about it for a moment before grabbing me & wrapping his arms around me. "Why do you think I'd ever lie to **you** of all people M&M?" he whispered in my ear.

"I-I don't know," I answered, my voice muffled by his neck. "But what could I think Cho- Kendall? You blow me off, we see someone who looks like you making out w/Leah? Then you go & and ignore my calls & messages 'cause the same guy never pulled away after I sent them."

"I love you & all, but why would you care if I was w/Leah?"

"She doesn't deserve you or anyone like you. You're like the sweetest, most honest person I know. And, if you were to date her, you wouldn't be you, my Chocolate Chip. Sure you'd be around, but how will I know you won't-"

"Shh," he soothed, "I would never change for a girl, especially when I know it'd hurt my favorite girl."

"But Kendall, you say that now. How 'bout if your girlfriend hated Vans & beanies. Would you get rid of them?"

"Absolutely not," he whispered, giving me chills. "If I have a girlfriend, she has to love me the way I am." He kissed my temple.

"What if she didn't like me?" I whispered meekly. I planted a kiss on his throat. I felt his lips curve up.

"Then, it's a no-go. Liking you is** not** an option. She either does or I can't date her. Besides, she should be able to control herself when I do this..." he poked my ribs, "or this," he weaved our fingers from both hands together, " and especially this." He kissed my cheek. "If she can't handle any of that, then I don't see how it could work out."

I don't know what possessed me to do this. Whether it was a spur of the moment thing, or something I've been wanting to do forever, I leaned in & whispered, "What if I did this?"

Before he could even speak, I gently pressed my lips against his & waited for his response.

He kissed me back w/a passion that felt magical. His lips curved up into the smile that I absolutely adored.

"What took you so long to do that?" he whispered, before kissing me again...

"M&M?" Kendall asked snapping his fingers in front of my face. " Yoo-hoo. Mandy. EARTH TO MANDY!"

I snapped out of my daydream w/ huge disappointment & sadness. Oh, what I wouldn't give for my fantasy to have been real. "Hmm? Didja say something?"

He chuckled. "I said, 'My dear best friend, would you like to go inside before you freeze to death?'" He smirked.

"Yeah, I guess. So are we cool?"

"As long as you don't accuse me of being a liar again."

"Deal."

"You never did answer my question."

"Which was?"

"Would you actually care if I had a girlfriend?"

I shrugged. "Would she need my approval?"

"Of course! What kind of question is that? If you had a boyfriend, he'd need **my** approval."

"I would, but I wouldn't," I admitted.

He cocked an eyebrow, so I rushed to explain.

"You're my best friend Kendall, & there are times when I think of you as more than that. You getting hurt by **any** girl will kill me. And I will personally murder the bitch because she made you unhappy. But if you're happy w/the girl, I don't really care who she is."

"Mandy, you are the most confusing person I know. But I love you. I suppose I'd be jealous of your boyfriend too though."

"Jealous? Why would you be jealous of me getting a boyfriend?"

"Because I wouldn't be able to do any of this. I can't kiss your cheek when I feel like it. Just like I can't hold your hand when I need your support."

"I don't know about you, but I'm staying away from relationships gor a good million years."

"Why? A girl as beautiful as you shouldn't be single. Well, unless you're happy like w/your decision. I 'member the look on your face when you'd bring Josh to the Nick studio."

I looked away from him. Josh was an ex-boyfriend of mine. We were together for three months. He was just, like, the best boyfriend I thought a girl could have. He broke it off w/me when I found out he was cheating on me with, who else, but Leah.

Kendall, who never liked me at the time, stayed w/me until I could cope w/that. All he knew was that Josh *was* a cheater, but he didn't know with who.

"I **was** jealous of him," he continued, "mostly because a beautiful girl like you even looked at a jackass like him."

"You only call him that because of what he did."

He laughed. "That may be true, but I'm telling you the truth nonetheless. I was jealous because I couldn't get a gorgeous girl like you to look at me twice."

He called me beautiful twice & gorgeous once. Every time he did that, he always seemed to make me feel beautiful. I felt...special.

"Oh, I looked at you twice," I admitted. "More than that actually. It was just because we didn't like each other."

"Yeah, but look at how we turned out. We're practically married. We are the Yin & Yang."

"How jealous would you be on a scale of 1-10?" I asked him.

"A ten," he replied automatically, "It's only because you're my girl & nobody else's."

"Actually I'm Carlos' girl too. Along with Javi, Tony, Andres, James, Logan & Dustin."

"Nope. I don't care what you say. You are my girl & you belong to me," he said w/finality.

I didn't dare prove him wrong. The way he said it made me believe I was really was his.

I snuggled into his chest as he led me inside, still holding my hand. "Good. I like being your one & only. Just 'cause you're mine too."

"Good. I'll kick any bastard's ass that tries to replace me." He took me to my room, kissed my forehead & let me go to sleep.


	13. Taco Bell

Part 12: Taco Bell

It was perfect beach weather. The sun was setting as the waves crashed gently to the shore. I loved the way his arms were wrapped around me; I was just so happy I knew he felt the same way about me.

He smiled his beautiful at me. I started blushing. "Smile beautiful," he whispered, "'cause you're mine now."

"I was always yours," I whispered back.

"The way it was meant to be," he said as leaned down to kiss me...

* * *

><p><em>Wait, a minute. Before you tell me anything how was your day? 'Cause I been missin' ...you by my side (yeah)<em>

The iPod playing in my iHome awoke me from my dream. I groaned & rolled over, looking for the button to stop it.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh," he said in his sleepy morning voice, "Time for you to get up." He chuckled.

"What the heck? Where did you come from?" I asked rubbing the sleep from eyes.

"From the floor. You asked me to stay with you last night."

"Why?" I heard the letter crumpling underneath my pillow.

He shrugged. "I don't know. You just asked me to stay with you & I said yes."

I checked the time. 7:10. Today, I went in at 9 o'clock & got out at noon. That meant Haley & I had a free afternoon w/our boys. And a surprise too

"Today's Tuesday, right?" Kendall asked, popping out from under the floor. He propped his elbows on my pillow, grabbed a piece of my tangled, auburn hair & twirled it around his fingers.

"Yes...why?"

"When was the last time we had a double date w/Haley & Carlos?"

I giggled. "Never, considering the fact that we aren't dating & never dated."But how I wish it was true.

"Aww. Really?"

I narrowed my eyes. Whenever he spoke like that, he always had an idea up his sleeve. "Yes. Really. Why?"

"Oh, y'know. Just 'cause I wanted my best friend to have breakfast w/her two best friends & her brother."

"No, not that. You said 'we' & 'date' like it meant something. What is it supposed to be?" I ruffled his hair.

"Well, you had gotten a text message from Haley last night asking what ended up happening. I texted her through your phone saying it was me & that you were asleep. Then, she asked me to call her. She thought we were still fighting so she yelled at me. And trust me M&M, nothing is worse than a pissed off Haley."

"That's only because she's my best **girl friend**," I emphasized. "Don't you think I'd give Carlos hell if he hurt Haley?"

"Oh I know you would, but it's only 'cause you & Haley are like this." He crossed his fingers. "You can't do one thing w/out the other."

"No duh! We practically grew up together as sisters. It was either make friends with her or risk getting killed by my three brothers."

"I see. Speaking of your brothers, where is Andres? I haven't seen him since we arrived."

"He's either in France or in you believe he actually left the country just to find a good college for me & Haley?"

He gave me the _What-the-hell-you're-kidding-me look_. "Really?"

"Yep. Apparently, he wants us to do something with our lives since we refuse to be actresses or anything of that sort." I stood up. "Anyways, continue with your story."

"Long story short: She spilled to me saying you wanted me to be your date & that's why you called me last night."

I felt myself blushing. I wasn't really gonna ask him after all. I figured that it would bug him too much. "And, what did you say?"

"That I would love to..." he shifted nervously. I would've jumped fron joy, but I knew it there was someone else.

"Who'd you ask first?" I whispered looking away.

"Leah."

"What the hell?" I burst out. "Why the hell does f-cking Sarah keep forcing you to keep in contact with Leah? She already knows that you're taking her! Why the hell does she have to keep threatening your career if-"

He placed a finger to my lips. "Sarah didn't ask me to it. I did it 'cause I wanted to."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. M&M, don't look at me like that. She's not as bad as you think she is."

"Wanna bet?" I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." I sighed. It'd be best to drop it. I didn't wanna fight with him after we just made up. "What time should I be ready for our breakfast double date?"

"Can you get ready in 30 minutes?"

"Yep, I can but you're calling Carlos & Haley. Now, outta my room so I can go in the shower & get dressed."

* * *

><p>"So, who had the coffee?" the waitress asked.<p>

I raised my hand shyly. She handed it to me with a smile. "Thank you," I practically mouthed. She smiled slightly wider.

"And the Coke?" Haley raised her hand. "The hot chocolate?" Carlos raised two fingers. "And the water?"

"Right here." Kendall answered with a huge grin.

"There you go darlin'. Are we ready to order or do we need more time?"

"More time," we chorused.

"Okay then. I'll be right back."

"So, when are you guys gonna start recording the songs?" I asked them as I prepared my coffee.

After my shower, Kendall'd told me we'd be having breakfast at Denny's & that we should dress nicely, but of course, we had to go to school after this, so we went in our uniforms.

"Well, we can finish the album after Kendall writes his other song."

"Hey, you try writing another song without having it sound like the other one."

"It can't be that hard. Just try looking for something that inspires you. I thought about Haley & Mandy when I wrote 'Invisible'. Mostly, Haley."

"'Invisible'? Is that what your song is called? When can we hear it?" Haley asked.

"You can hear it before we do a Ustream on the 9th of November. We wanna play it just for you ladies."

"Really? A week after Kendall's birthday? Why can't we hear it on mine?"

"Because Mini-Me, Kendall will not have his song done by tomorrow. And I know he will have it done in two weeks."

"You don't know that!" Kendall protested. "I can find my inspiration anywhere. M&M, name your favorite fast-food restaurant."

"Why?" I asked skeptically.

"Because I refuse to eat anywhere that's not organic. Now, tell me your favorite place."

"Okay, um Taco Bell."

"I really don't see how-" Carlos began, but Kendall interupted.

_" 'Cause she loves Taco, Taco Bell. She loves it day & night, all the time. It doesn't matter. Yeah, she loves it way too much. It's what's between the taco shells. The lettuce, meat, & cheese. It's the only thing she can eat all day. It's the only food that rules her world. It's her Taco Bell."_

Haley & I burst out into fits of laughter, while Carlos stared at him in disbelief. Kendall just looked at us smugly.

"Okay, the rhythm was catchy," Carlos admitted grudgingly. "But I don't think a song about tacos is gonna get us many hits."

"He's right," Haley spoke up, "you really have to keep the rhythm. It's very catchy."

"M&M, what do you think?" He asked me.

"I love the rhythm, hate the lyrics," I commented smirking. In truth, I just loved it all. I was able to help him do that. And that was just his way of joking around.

"I'm definitely keeping the rhythm," he agreed, "it's awesome. I just need help finding the right lyrics for it."

"Well, you have until the Ustream to find it," Carlos said, slapping his back.

"Are we ready to order?" the waitress asked coming back to our table.

* * *

><p>The greatest thing about school is that Haley &amp; I had all our classes together, thanks to our persuasive parents. We had English, science, break, Spanish, gym, lunch, math, &amp; lastly, history.<p>

The downer part is that Sarah did the *exact* same thing with Leah, so we dealt with her all day.

The classes always flew by despite the fact that Haley & I sat only together during science & history.

"What do you think the guys have in store for us after school?" Haley whispered in history.

I shrugged. "As long as we're with them, anything is bound to happen. Remember that one time we went to the circus?"

She laughed evilly. "Yes, you pretty much cried the whole night."

"So? They should know I have the worst fear of clowns." I shuddered at the thought. I remembered how I held onto Kendall all night & how hard I shook every time a clown came near us.

She laughed again. I just noticed how tingly it was. It sounded cute. "Do you remember when they took us to the beach?" she asked.

I practically choked on my gum. "And how Logan screamed like a girl every time a bird swooped in on him?"

"And don't forget James' killer surf moves."

"Damn," we said simultaneously. He was even more impressive on the waves.

"Miss Victoria & Miss Marie," Mr. Morgan called on us. He was the kind of rare teachers that called students by their middle names instead of their first or last. "Would you care to explain what I just said?"

Haley & I looked at our notes hoping for a clue. It was on the ending of World War I. "Um, basically what you said was that it was a war of attrition," Haley spoke up.

"And what does that mean Miss Victoria?" he asked turning his attention to me.

"It means that the side who had more resources on the battlefield won. But at the end of the war, those who survived, won," I replied.

He was stunned; the whole class could see it. People rarely got away with what we just did. "Well done," he finally said after he recovered. He handed us a worksheet & let us work on it.

I got a text from Kendall_. *Would you mind if we met up with everybody a bit later? XX -Chocolate Chip*_

I showed it to Haley. "Why do you think he wants us to catch up with you guys later."

She shrugged. "He probably wants to give you another present for your birthday tomorrow."

"No. He knows I'll throw a fit if he does. Watch for the teacher."

_*Sure, I guess. What do you have up your sleeve?*_

_*If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. :P XX -Chocolate Chip*_

_*Either you tell me or I won't go. Last time you did this, you were swarmed by fans & left me behind.*_

"Mandy!" she hissed. I put the phone away quickly.

"Miss Victoria. It's funny how you can answer a test question with no hint of hesitation, but you can't even answer the first problem on here where it simply requires you to look into your textbook."

"Um," was my only answer

"Actually Mr. Morgan, she was looking for the answer," Haley covered for me.

"Is that you're working on the second problem?" He questioned.

She nodded. "Yes Sir. She's doing all the odd ones & I'm doing the even ones."

"Carry on ladies," he muttered.

"You won't always be so lucky," Leah sneered from across the desk. "One day you guys will get caught you won't bail each other out." She came closer to us.

"Leah, it's just 'cause you're too much of a backstabbing whore to have any real friends covering for you," I snapped at her.

"Look's like somebody's just jealous," she cooed in that annoying tone of hers.

"Why would I be jealous of **you**?" I retorted. And yes, I'm really jealous of her on do many levels, but she didn't have to know that.

"Don't play stupid. I heard you & your little dog, or whatever it is you wanna call your pet, talking about how Kendall's taking **me** to the dance this Friday and not **you**."

I was close enough to get in her face. "Look, Leah. I already told you my friend has a name. It's **_Haley._** And I already told Kendall that I'm fine with it."

"You can try to convince him & everyone that you're cool with it, but between us, we know you're not. I can see it in your eyes. I can hear it in the way you talk to me. It. Bugs. You."

Instinctively, I slapped her across the face. It was what she wanted from me this whole time. I could feel it. I saw it in her smirk as she held her cheek.

"Ah, Miss Victoria, you seem to have a knack for getting my attention today. At first, I didn't think anything of it. But then, I was glad I kept an extra eye on you. So you might wanna get comfortable & postpone your plans. Detention for an hour." He walked off.

I glanced swiftly at the clock. Crap! Fifteen more minutes in here. Then add in another hour. Double crap. I wouldn't be out until 1:00.

"Have fun," she smirked

_*Cancel your plans Chocolate Chip. I just got detention. Stupid Leah.*_

"I'm sorry Mandy. We all know she did this on purpose," Haley whispered.

"Whatever," I sighed. I put my head down for the rest of the period. The bell rang signaling the end of school. I never received his answer.


	14. Cover Girl

Part 13: Cover Girl

"Mr. Morgan, can I go get some books to do my homework?" I asked after the bell rang.

"You have five minutes to get back," he said dismissing me.

"Let's go Mandy," Haley coaxed heading out the door. I followed behind her.

It was quiet between us until we got my locker. "So, um sorry for messing up your plans," I apologized grabbing my *'Romeo and Juliet'* book.

"You didn't ruin anything. It was all Leah's fault. Here, I'll call Carlos and I'll tell him to tell the guys that we'll meet up with them an hour later. I'll be in detention with you." She had the phone in her ear.

I gave her a hug. "You don't have to do that. It's just an hour. How bad can it be?"

"You're my best friend. And I'm not gonna let you suffer alone. We'll deal with it together."

I sighed. "Okay. Well get your *'Romeo and Juliet'* book. We have to act out the balcony scene and we need a lot practice."

"Hey. I have an idea. Do you think the guys would mind helping us out?"

"What do you mean?" I asked arching an eyebrow. Like Kendall, she always had an idea up her sleeve.

"Well, during English, Mrs. Thomas had written something on the board."

"Which was?"

"We get extra credit for improvising on the balcony scene & being creative. Like, if we do the scene with one of the guys seperately, we can both-"

"You're losing me Haley."

"Keep explaining Haley while we go. We'll be happy to help," Carlos' voice said through the reveiver.

"Haley!" I exclaimed giggling, "You called him? And he's on speaker? Hahaha."

"Apparently so," she replied giggling too. "Where are you guys?"

"Just entering the campus. What's this I heard about detention? Should I be worried."

I glanced at my phone."Crap! Haley go back when you're done. I gotta get back already." I ran through the hallway & skidded into History.

"Ahh, Miss Victoria, not a moment too soon. Just take your seat and I'll let you when you can leave."

"Yes sir." I sighed quietly. I took out my book and tried to concentrate. We had a worksheet on character flaws so I took that out while I waited for Haley...  
>It took 10 minutes of this torture to realize Haley wasn't coming. And it took me another 10 to do the character flaws.<p>

* * *

><p>"Miss Victoria, it seems you will have to make up the rest of your dentention some other time," Mr. Morgan said after 25 minutes of this hell, "It appears that you are wanted by your brother. I expect you to come back on Thursday to finish it. Am I clear?"<p>

I gathered up my stuff as I stood up. "Yes, Mr. Morgan."

"And let me be clear on this Miss Victoria as well. If I ever catch you slapping another student like you did earlier, you will be dealing with the principal." He removed his glasses. "Understood?"

I nodded nervously. "Y-Yes sir." I scurried away before he could say anything more.

My phone buzzed. It was Kendall calling. "Hello?"

"Oh, hey you're out already. I wasn't expecting you out so soon." I imagined him smiling.

I smiled for sure. "Then why did you call me?"

"Because I had the slight hope you'd be out early. Why'd you get detention?"

"I slapped Leah," I said smugly but with a dash of irritation. She and her mom were the problem and the reason why I'm stuck in a rut with Kendall.

He groaned. "M&M, why would you do something like that?"

"Kendall, as long as you, or anybody else, don't get fired, don't worry about it. I'll handle it."

"Yeah, you'll handle it all right. You'll handle it until you either ruin my career or end up in prison."

I laughed until I realized he was serious. "Chocolate Chip, you worry too much about me. Just please don't worry about it."

"Okay, I'll drop it...on one condition."

"Name it."

"What did she do that made you slap her?"

Crap! I should've known he'd ask this. "Where are you?" I asked changing the subject.

"I am in front of school, waiting for you to come out. Where are you?"

"Just getting out. I think I see you. Can I tell you when I get in the car?"

"Sure. I think I see you anyways too. Do you see me waving?"

I giggled seeing a hand movement. "Oh, I see you all right." I clicked the line as I approached the lean blond boy resting against the passenger side of the car.

He caught me a big bear hug."Hey M&M," he whispered in my ear.

I wrapped my arms around him returning the hug. "Chocolate Chip. How are you?" I breathed.

"So much better now. How about you?"

"Mr. Morgan has a way of torturing his students without saying a single word. I was beginning to think I was never gonna leave. What gives? Do you know why Haley ditched me?"

"Get in the car and I'll explain." He opened the door for me.

I kissed his cheek. "Thank you sir."

He closed it softly and jogged to the driver's seat. He started the car and began driving. He took my hand in his and intertwined them. I flinched lightly. He didn't notice. "Now, before I answer your questions, answer mine. Why did you slap Leah?"

Crap! Mother f-ckin' Sarah, her smartass f-ckin' mouth and stupid Bitchy Leah! "Nothing. It's just that she thinks that I'm not okay with the fact that you're her date, not mine. In that overly bleached blonde deluded head of hers, she thinks I'm jealous."

He turned and cocked his eyebrow at me. "Are you jealous?"

"Me? Jealous that you are taking someone else? I hope you're kidding." I tried to fake a smirk.

To my surprise, he laughed. "Yeah, you're right. I'd probably be able to see it in your eyes. And I don't see any. It does look like you're in pain though."

"My hand hurts." It was a lie, but it was also the truth. I told him it was from me falling, *not* that I punched my locker three times yesterday.

"You are so clumsy M&M," he commented kissing the hand that was intertwined with his.

"Wait, how did you know it was that one?"

"I felt the way you wanted to pull back."

"Oh. So why the hell did Haley decide to ditch me at the last minute?"

He pursed his lips. "I don't know if I should say anything."

"You promised Chocolate Chip," I pouted.

He did an exaggerated sigh. "Fine. But I'm only telling because I love you. You, me, Carlos, and Haley are spending two days at Disneyland for your birthday."

"Wait. Just us? What about the rest of the boys?"

He chuckled. They have families too. You're not the center of the world y'know. We can't be with you 24/7 even though we'd love to."

* * *

><p>"Kendall, what am I supposed to take to Disneyland?" I asked looking at my wardrobe in exasperation.<p>

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Something you always wear that is **not** your uniform. Some jeans, T-shirts, shoes, and maybe a dress, 'cause we're going out to dinner."

I sighed, kicking the bag of the stuff I got when Haley and I went shopping out of the closet. I didn't have anything dressy except the clothes for the dance.

"Hey, what's in the bag?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing. Just my clothes for Saturday," I answered as he sorted through it.

He whistled. "Damn. Is there someone you wanna impress?"

I shook my head. "No. It's a semi-dressy thing, so this will do." I let out another sigh, only this one was deeper and more heartfelt.

"Can you put it on so I can see the way it looks?"

I shook my head again. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pretty pretty please?"

I stamped my foot. "Dammit Kendall, I said no!"

"Why not? Give me a valid reason why and I won't ask anymore."

"Because I won't compare anyone there. I'll be the odd one out as usual. And you know what? I'm gonna return the stupid stuff. I don't even know what I was thinking when I let you, Haley, and everyone talk me into going." I grabbed the bag.

He put his hand on top of mine and stared at me intently with no hint of humor is his dazzling emerald eyes. "Please Miranda." It was strong and demanding, yet soft and pleading.

I sighed a third time, that feeling of wanting to break down bubbling up deep inside me. "Why Kendall?"

"Because I wanna prove you wrong," he whispered.

A tear trickled down my cheek. He wiped it away without a single word. He kissed my cheek tenderly and left the room, knowing I was gonna change into it.

As I dressed out of my uniform and into Saturday's clothes, I knew I had to stop giving in to Kendall. Otherwise, I'd be susceptible to anything. But why the hell does he do it to me? He could say he's committing a murder and I'd stupid enough to go along with what other choice do I have? I hated seeing him upset.

I adjusted my blue off-the-shoulder top before calling him in. I grabbed the brush and ran it through my wavy auburn waist-length hair and put the beret on. I looked in the mirror; it was the worst thing I ever saw. It was enough to make cry. I can see Kendall _would _pick Leah over me. She's perfect.

"Ew," I whispered.

He wrapped his arms my waist. "You look beautiful," he whispered.

"Liar, I do not. I look so ugh! I know I'm just get those weird looks because I'm not gonna be in a dress."

He kissed my cheek. "It doesn't matter what you wear. You'll be the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Only because I'm not gonna look like myself."

"You only get more beautiful everyday."

"Just until I stumble across a photo of Demi Lovato. Lord knows how gorgeously flawless she really is. Just like Lucy Hale, and every other celebrity female."

He spun me around so he'd be able to look me in the eyes. He grabbed both sides of my face. "Miranda Victoria Peña, you are beautiful. Why don't you understand that? You have a heart of gold. You're a perfect original. I just wish you'd stop being hard o yourself for awhile. And when I see that face,'d I try a thousand ways to make you smile. Dammit Mandy! You. Are. A. Cover. Girl. Just. By. Being. You!"

That broke me for sure. I burst out into tears. "A cover girl? Do you know what a cover girl even is?"

He continued to gaze at me, not once wavering. "Yes. It's a beautiful girl on the inside _**and**_ the outside. A cover girl is someone who makes others feel beautiful while making herself beautiful. A cover girl is someone who can wear rainboots on a perfect summer day and see the dark side of things when everything's okay." He successfully managed to wipe away every tear that fell as he spoke.

"Kendall, we know I'm not a cover girl. I trip over everything my foot touches," I sniffled." I prefer loose clothes so I can chase my idiot brother and his idiot friends for touching my stuff. And do you know how unladylike I can be?"

"You're a cover girl nonetheless. You have the beauty that shines within. You're so pretty, it hurts. Trust me. I see millions of girls, but none of them are like you." He kissed my forehead.

"If this is your way of making me feel better, it worked." I smiled up at him.

"I don't say anything to make anybody feel better. I say it because it's true. Every girl has to feel beautiful and special."

I kissed his cheek. "So many girls would feel special because you took the time to call them a cover girl."

"You may have a point." He spaced out abruptly before coming back to reality. "Hurry up and get dressed M&M. We're meeting everyone at the park in 15 minutes. And make sure you have your clothes ready too. We're leaving straight for Disneyland afterwards." He kissed my cheek again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this chapter took me two days to write, but I'm really proud of it. Between us, I almost cried writing it. Hope you enjoyed it! :') XX -Byanka<strong>


	15. Picnic

Part 14: Picnic

"Well it's about time you lovebirds showed up," James called out when he spotted Kendall and me walking hand-in-hand towards them. I was greeted by hugs and kisses.

"Yeah, we were beginning to think you were gonna cancel on us," Carlos chimed in giving me another hug.

"No. Kendall dropped the news about our plans on the way home and I started packing my clothes."

"Yeah, that's not the only fun you guys had," Logan replied winking at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dustin aiming the football at him and throwing. "Owie! What the hell Dustin?"

I giggled taking a spot next to Haley on the blue blanket as I watched Kendall pick it up and toss it back to Dustin. "Logain, for the record, saying owie does not make you sound manly. You sound like a Mama's boy."

He poked his tongue out at me. "Sorry. Last time I checked, I had more swagger than these guys combined." He jerked his thumb in their direction.

"And last time I checked, you were also known as the whore of the group," I whispered to Haley.

She giggled. "Hey, sorry I ditched you. You mad?"

"Of course not! I told you not to go anyways."

"Were you crying?" she asked noticing my eyes were still a bit red.

"Yes, Kendall got to me." I explained our coversation as we watched the boys throw the football around, having the time of their lives.

"Aww, it's so cute in a sad way. Don't tell me you're not gonna go." She pouted.

"I don't know. I didn't wanna go any dances in the first place. But after what Kendall told me, I kinda felt like I did want to. Haley, if I could just tell you how I felt when he called me a Cover girl."

"By that look on your face I think I have a pretty good idea."

We giggled as Carlos was tackled by James. "Dog pile!" He screamed. It didn't take long for my Latino brother to be squashed under their bodies. I snapped a pic of them and uploaded it to Twitter.

"All right you guys. That's enough. Get off," Haley said giggling really hard.

"Says who?" James winked at her, pressing more of his body weight on the poor boy.

"Says his sister. Now off."

They ignored us and tried to turn the tables on Dustin, who was on top of them all.

"So what's for lunch?" I asked casually as I eyed the basket.

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with apples and soda," she responded with a look of semi-disappointment.

"You in the mood for pizza?" I pulled my phone out.

"Duh! What kind question is that?"

"Is Pizza Hut okay?"

"Yah!"

I dialed the number, ordered four pizzas, along with a bottle of Pepsi and some cinnamon sticks, and hung up. Haley and I spread out on the blanket and read the latest gossip giggling the whole time.

The biggest gossip in this issue was the upcoming 'Better With You' kicking off in February. We squealed in delight.  
>It was a huge deal for everybody. For them, their families, their amazing Rusher family supporting them, and us. I smiled.<p>

"They've come so far in such a short time, haven't they?" Haley murmered.

I nodded. "I remember like it was just yesterday that we met these dorks. Who knew we'd be as close as we are now?"

"I remember how James had his hair. It was girl length. And now, damn!"

"And Logan didn't act like he was a whore. Or black."

"Carlos is still the same lovable guy I fell in love with almost four years ago."

I shoved her lightly. "Please. You fell in love with him the second you two met. And Kendall, well, we changed so much towards each other since we met."

"Yes, you have. You could barely stand breathing the same air as him and now, it's all you you wanna breathe."

"Oh shush Haley." I blushed. I kept my eyes on the blond trying to outrun the other four idiots. He caught my eye and winked. I waved...

"Okay, guys. When do we eat? We're dying of starvation over here!" Haley yelled at the boys 45 minutes later. They were now engaged in a building a huge pile of leaves and jumping in.

A moment later, our pizza showed up. I waved the pizza guy over to where we were. "You Mandy?" he asked with a bored expression.

"That's me. How much is it?"

"Um, it comes out to $55.67."

I gave him $60. "Keep the change."

"Okay, thank you. Have a nice day."

"Thank you. You too."

"Why did you order so much pizza?"

"Because the PB&J's will not satisfy these losers. Trust me."

"FOOD!" I heard the guys cry out. The sound of feet running through the grass came became louder by the second. "PIZZA!"

"Hahaha. No. This pizza is for me and Haley. You wanted sandwiches so you're eating them. Haley and I will enjoy our pizza." I smirked.

The boys sat around us, settling themselves around us. I scoped the place looking for Kendall. My heartbeat accelerated when I felt him take a spot next to me and weave our fingers together.

"Aww, come on Mandy," Logan whined. "It's not fair. Why do get pizza and all we get are lousy sandwiches?"

"Because I actually waited for food that doesn't kill me," I joked handing Haley a plate with two slices of pizza.

"Mm. Smells good, doesn't it Carlos?" Haley teased.

"No fair! I didn't even want sandwiches!" He pouted.

"Well then," James and Dustin said, playfully offended.

"Should we give them some Haley?" I asked, tempting Kendall with my slice. I waved it around.

She was doing the same thing. "I don't know Mandy. They do deserve it." She bit into it.

"But on the other hand, they did pelt rocks at us." I waved it a little too close to Kendall's face. He bit into it. "Hey!" I cried smacking his arm.

"Oh my god," he moaned, "it's so good!"

"Who knew pizza turned him on?" Dustin muttered to Logan, a private smirk flickering across his lips.

Their mouths watered. "PLEASE?" They begged pulling the puppy dog face.

I leaned over and mussed everybody's hair. "Okay, but just because I love you all."

"YEAH!" They practically burst my eardrums. They planted kisses all over my face and ripped the pizza box to shreds, fighting to get a slice.

"I love you M&M," he whispered kissing my temple. He handed me his slice.

"Love you too Chocolate Chip," I responded shyly biting into it.

We stayed at the park for another hour before we split up.

"'Bye Mandy," Dustin said giving a tight hug and kissing my hair. "Have fun at Disneyland. Happy birthday girl."

"Thanks. See you Friday." I smiled.

"Hasta la vista Manday. Hope you never come back," Logan joked, hugging me.

"I hope I don't see you either. Stay away from us on Friday and go get a girl pregnant." I teased.

"Oh you know I will," he winked. "Happy unbirthday you old chick." He planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Gee thanks." I rolled my eyes, but I smiled.

"You, have an awesome time at Disneyland and have a great birthday," James said shoving Logan out of the way, squashing me to death. "And promise me now, you'll save a dance for me."

"Thanks, and I promise...James, you're kinda killing me right here."

He laughed. "Good." He reached over and grabbed Haley in his other arm. "Have fun you knuckleheads." He kissed my forehead and kissed her cheek.

We walked to the cars. Logan, Dustin, and James hopped into one and us into another.

"Use protection!" Logan yelled as they pulled away.

* * *

><p><strong>Not exactly my best work, but I felt like I needed to upload this part to make up for not doing it sooner. Thanks for reading! XX -Byanka<strong>


	16. Cheaters

Part 15: Cheaters

"Haley, don't make me do this again," I complained.

We had already arrived at the Disneyland Hotel, so we were just chilling in our suite. The guys were lounging by the TV in the living room, while Haley and I were practicing our scenes in our room.

"Too late," she practically sang, "You've already agreed to be Romeo, and so no go backs."

"Why don't you be Romeo already?"

"Because you wanted to be Romeo. And you're my best friend. And did I mention you picked him first?" She smirked.

"Okay, so do you wanna do the encounter or the balcony scene again?" On the way over, Haley and I decided not to use the guys' help and improvise on our own.

She shrugged. "The encounter since it comes first. But, like I said earlier, I'm** not** kissing you."

I puckered my lips at her. "Ya know you can't resist me."

"That may be true but we don't need a jealous Carlos -or Kendall- on our hands." Her smirk went wider.

I winked. "Everybody knows you have a crush on me."

"Yeah, you know how to seduce me. I mean, look at your eyes. Damn."

"Her eyes are beautiful," Kendall said walking in with Carlos behind him.

Carlos walked over to her and planted a kiss on her cheek. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and tug me towards his body. He kissed my cheek and pulled me closer.

"What are you two fighting about this time?" Carlos asked pulling Haley into a hug.

"Your sister wanted to play Romeo for our scene. Then, she wanted to play Juliet."

"Silly M&M. Why are you working on this right now? You should take a break and relax," Kendall joked.

"Better yet, don't even look at the book until we get home. You've been practicing for two hours." Carlos scolded.

"Aww, but Carlos, how can we perfect our scene of we don't practice?"

"Hey, I wanna have fun with my girlfriend too. I didn't bring her just so you could hog her."

"Yeah Mandy. Don't you think I wanna spend time with my boyfriend?" Haley joked.

"I thought we were spending time together."

She pursed her lips to keep from laughing. "Gee thanks Mandy. They weren't supposed to know that!"

"Wait! You're cheating on me? With my sister? Haley, I thought what we had was special." He stared at her with joking suscpician.

"You've had your special moments with James and you don't see me complaining about it."

"Wait, you were with James? Carlos, you told me I was the only one for you!" Kendall screeched.

It was my turn to chime in. "Kendall! I thought you loved me! You told me you were through with boybands!"

"No, no M&M, I **am** through with boybands. But Carlos has a way with words & we were drunk-"

"No, no. We're through Chocolate Chip. Don't even bother apologizing." I fake sniffled.

"Carlos! You got Kendall drunk? Why on Earth would you wanna do that?"

"He just looked so attractive that night and he was leading me on. And I don't know! I just **had** to have him!"

I started laughing so hard, tears sprang into my eyes and I fell to the floor. I forgot Kendall was holding me to so I brought him down too.

"Whoa, steady there M&M. Don't want you to die on me." He smiled kissing my hair.

"Well, now that our little scenario is done, what would you like to do Haley?"

"Um, would you mind if we went swimming for a bit? I heard the pool here is amazing! Can we please go?"

He laughed and kissed her forehead gently. "Your wish is my command love." He looked down at us since we were still on the floor. "What are your plans?"

We shrugged. "I don't know," Kendall said, "we'll see what she wants to do."

"I'm down for anything you're up to," I replied as he helped me up. He wraaped his arms around me again. "That is, as long as we don't get arrested, mobbed, kidnapped... or arrested."

I saw Haley lightly tugging on his hand. "Okay Love, I'm going. We'll be back in awhile. No funny business you two," he warned staring at Kendall.

"Why are you looking at me like that? We've been alone so many times and I've never done anything to her. What the hell am I gonna do? Rape her?"

"I mean it Kendall. I trust you and all, but she's my younger -and only- sister. You're my best friend. Go figure."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We get it Carlos. But I'm not a little girl anymore. I'ma be 17 tomorrow."

He smiled. "No matter how old you get, you'll always be my baby sister, Mini-Me. Okay Haley, now we can go."

"Have fun you two. Hey, are we still gonna go out for dinner?" I asked.

"Whatever you guys wanna do. I'm just going with the flow. Later!" They scurried out of the room before we could distract them further.

"Do you wanna keep practicing your scenes?" he whispered in my ear, giving me the chills. "I know how much you wanna get it perfect, and y'know, I'm an actor."

I shook my head. "We don't have to. What do you wanna do?"

"I wanna help my M&M practice her scenes. On one condition."

"What?" I narrowed my eyes. I usually hated his conditions.

"I get to be Romeo. It'd be weird for me to play a chick."

I breathed a silent sigh of relief. "C'mon. You've been a girl before."

"Yeah, for like 30 seconds. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal." I smiled not knowing was in store for us.


	17. Romeo and Juliet and Confessions

Part 16: Romeo and Juliet and Confessions

"So where do we start?" Kendall asked messing with his hair casually. His green eyes bore more curiosity and excitement than usual.

Gosh why did he have to look so darn cute when he did that? "Er, um we can start...here." I pointed to the second act. "Then, we can work our way backwards."

"Sounds good."

It was, only because I didn't wanna make the kissing scene awkward...

"'Romeo, O Romeo, Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet.'"

"'Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?'" He voice sounded smooth, like he was meant to play Romeo.

"' 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, kor any other part belonging to man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; so Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name whi h is not part of thee take all myself.'"

"'I take thee at thy word; call me but love, and I'll be new baptazied; henceforth, I will never be Romeo.'" He sounded believeable, unlike me.

"'What man are thou that thus bescreen'd in night so stumblest on my counsel?'"

"'By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am: my name, dear Saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to me; had I it written, I would tear the world.'"

"'My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound: art thou not Romeo and a Montague?'"

"'Neither, fair Saint, if either thee dislike.'"

"'How comest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, and the place of death, considering who thou art if any of my kinsmen find thee here.'"

"'With love's light wings did I o'er perch these walls; for stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do that dares love attempt; therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me.'"

"'If they do see thee, the will murder thee.'"

"'Alack, their lies more peril in thine eye than twenty of their swords: thou look but sweet, and I am proof against their emnity.'"

"'I would not for the world they saw thee here.'"

"'I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight; and but thou love me, let them find me here: my life were better ended by their hate' -and I can't do this anymore M&M."

"Aww, why not? You were doing great."

He pulled me in for a hug. "We've been rehearsing the same scene for over an hour. You nailed being Romeo **and** Juliet. You're perfect." Yeah, there was a reason for that.

"No, perfect are your acting skills," I said, hoping to buy time.

"Well, I am an actor. And to be an actor, you not only have to be the character, you also have to be good-lookin'," he joked.

He was passed good-looking. He should know that. There are about 30 million girls who'd agree with me. He was absolutely perfect in every way.

I giggled before turning serious again. "Can we at least finish it first?"

"What's wrong with doing a new scene?" He skimmed the act where Romeo and Juliet first met.

"N-Nothing. It's just that... I'd like to finish the balcony scene first. It's one of my favorites." I twirled my Yin nervously.

"Nope, that's not why, but I do see a kissing scene in here. Remember our first kiss?" He winked.

"Ugh. Don't remind me," I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon M&M. You can't say you didn't like it."

"If I remember correctly, our idiot friends helped out."

"How were we supposed to know they placed a mistletoe in the bus?"

"You saw it first if you don't remember. Then you came and warned me about it. I actually took it down."

"That was until James caught us both in a headlock and smushed our faces together."

"Hey, how were we supposed to know that they were hiding? And I don't know about you, but that was the funniest kiss I ever experienced."

"Well, it definitely wasn't the way I wanted my first kiss."

"Wait, I thought Josh was your first kiss."

I shook my head, feeling a hard pang in my stomach. "I lied about that. I was lucky when he blew his friends off just to spend an hour with me."

"Wait, but all those times you told Carlos you were going with him..."

"I either asked one of the guys if they wanted to hang put with me or I went to the library. Why do you think I'm such a nerd?"

"Aww, you're a cute nerd though." Somehow I managed to blush at his comment. "But why the hell would he do something like that? It should've been the other way around. **You** should've been too busy for him. **He** should've been asking you if you were busy."

"He had... other plans," I whispered.

He tilted my chin up so I could look him in the eyes. "I'm gonna ask you a question and I need you to answer me truthfully."

"Depends on what you're gonna ask."

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

My eyes welled up with tears. "It still hurts when I talk about him," I admitted.

"You've been over for how long M&M?"

"Almost a year. But Kendall, you have to understand a few things. One, I was 15, so I was only a freshman. I was young. Two, I'm a girl, so I can't get over anything as quickly as you can. Three, he was my first love. I can't erase that no matter how hard I try. Four, I see him everyday, and he spends more time with whatever girlfriend he has. Five, our lockers are near each other so we bump into each other. Six, I sit next to him in math. I **have** to speak to him if I don't understand something Do I have to say more?" A little tear escaped. Gosh, how many times can a girl cry in one day?

He wiped it away. "I'd rather change the subject now. Like, I wanna know what it felt like to kiss me despite the circumstance of James pretty much forcing us."

"I-I liked it," I confessed, "But I would've enjoyed it more if you were willing to do it."

"Y'know, we should start rehearsing the first scene before Haley and Carlos show up. Unless you have that part memorized too."

I smiled a bit. "Just a bit. I love the play altogether."

He smirked. "I've noticed. But can I ask you one more thing before we get started?"

"Will it hurt me?" I practically whimpered.

"I hope not."

"Then shoot."

"Does being with me help you take your mind away from him?"

"Yeah, it does. And it doesn't hurt me as much if I talk about it with you. This is actually nothing compared to Haley. I bawl until I can't breathe." I buried my face in his shoulder, ashamed of the fact.

He kissed my hair tenderly. "You don't need to be embarressed about that. As long as I'm able to help your mind off of him, you should never worry. You're not alone."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, sorry for the lack of posts. School is getting tougher and I have to balance that out with writing this story. Testing days are coming up a lot sooner than I thought and I have to start focusing more. -.- On the bright side, I will be able to be posting them at least once a week, most likely WednesdaysThursdays. I'm hoping you guys are enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Thanks so much for reading! :) XX -Byanka**


	18. Phone Call and Memories

Part 17: Phone Calls and Memories

"I think we're done here," Kendall announced suddenly after a few minutes of silence. We were still wrapped in each other's arms, enjoying the comfort and company.

I looked into his beautiful eyes. "I hope you mean with the scene practices."

He nodded. "You betcha."

I looked up at him and smiled. "Good. I wasn't really in the mood to finish up. I'ma go in the shower. Is that okay?"

"Go right ahead. I have some work to do anyway." He nodded in the direction of his guitar.

I giggled at his love for her. Yes, it's a her. Don't ask me about that. "Why do you always bring that thing with you?"

He gaped at me, playfully offended that I called her a thing. "One, she's my baby. Two, I bring her everywhere. Three, she's been with me through every inspiration I've had. And four, Baby is the reason I love music."

I giggled again. I didn't know she had a name. And now I did. "You named your guitar 'Baby'? Why-"

He pushed towards the bathroom. "Go take your shower M&M. Or else, I'ma go in." He kissed my cheek.

* * *

><p>The hot water felt good against my skin. I felt relaxed as it fell on me. Even through the closed door, I could hear Kendall strumming away. It sounded nice. I could even hear him trying to come with the lyrics. I smiled, knowing he was home.<p>

He wasn't alone for long. I heard Carlos come in through the door with Haley giggling behind him. They had muffled small talk before someone noticed I wasn't in the room. Kendall explained something and strummed again.

I cut my shower short to hear them more clearly. It sounded like Kendall was singing. I jumped out and pressed my ear against the door just to make sure.

"How 'bout something like this?" He started strumming again._ 'Cause you're not alone girl. Look over your shoulder... You don't have to wonder. 'Cause you know... You're not alone girl. I'll be there to hold ya. I'll stay 'til it's over...and you know, that you're not alone._ How does that sound?"

He was met with a round of applause. "You wrote that?" Haley screeched. "When?"

They laughed at her excitement before Kendall spoke up. "You never told me that Mandy was never over Josh."

I imagined her shrugging. "I don't know. Why? What happened? Was it bad? Did she cry? How bad? What-"

"Haley, breathe. It's not as bad as you think. There's just stuff I didn't know about."

"She didn't want you to know," she replied quietly which caused to me to press my ear even closer. "She didn't even want me to know. But when you know Mandy as well as I do, then you catch on-" I heard her snap her fingers,"-like that. Wait, you wrote that for her?"

"Yes, I did. But that's the not the only one." He started playing again. He ssemed proud of it too. "_You've got a heart of gold, a perfect original. Wish you'd stop being so hatd on yourself for awhile."_ He played a bit more being continuing. "_And when I see that face, I'd try a thousand ways. I would do anything to make you smile. 'Cause you're my cover...cover girl. I think you're a superstar, yeah you are. Why don't you know? Yeah you're so pretty that it hurts. It's what's underneath the skin. The beauty that shines within. You're the only one that rocks my world. My cover girl."_

I was so close to tears again. Those were the most beautiful songs I ever heard. And they were about me! Why would he wanna write it about me? I'm not special. I'm just like any other girl.

"Kendall, when are you admit you like her already?" I heard Carlos say. "It's pretty obvious."

"Dude, I'm not into her like that. You know that, I know that. Hell, even she knows that. I do love her, but I love her like a friend."

"Dude, she's special to you. I can see it in your eyes. You don't look at anybody else like that."

"Of course she's special to me Carlos. She's my best friend. What best friend wouldn't be important?"

"I never said she wasn't important to you..."

I stopped eavesdropping so I'd be able to get dressed. I knew he didn't see me like that. I was just plain, old, adopted Miranda to him. His best friend, his younger sister probably. Leah caught his attention more. And why wouldn't she able to? She might be a slut, but she's still beautiful. With a sigh, I started to get dressed.

"Mini-Me?" Carloa said knocking on the door.

"What?"

"Are you still in there?"

"Um, yeah. Pretty much. I'm almost out. Um, are we gonna go anywhere for dinner?"

"I don't know. Haley justs wants to lounge around with me. Maybe watch a movie or something."

To my surprise, I breathed a sigh of relief. Why? I don't know. "Okay. Um, are me and Kendall gonna have to leave or anything?"

"Whatever you want. Or we can all stay here or something. It's up to you."

I grabbed a brush and unlocked the door. "Have you seen my leave-in conditioner?" I asked him.

"You put it in my bag, remember? You didn't want it to pop in your luggage so you risked it by putting it in mine," he said pulling me into a hug. I loved how we close we were. In so many ways, he really was my older brother.

I'd have to remember to call the agency for the information about the lady who was supposed to be my mother. Right after I tell Mami and Papi about the letter. I wasn't able to see them this morning. Might as well get it over with now.

I giggled. "Right, I forgot about that." I prepared myself. "Um, Carlos? Would you mind if I called Mami and Papi. I don't think we told them we were here."

"Yeah. Go right ahead." He released me and let me walk to my bed to get the phone. He followed me out the door. "Do you think you could stay here while I speak to them? I also have to tell them somthing important."

He nodded and gave Kendall a look. He came over to take Carlos' place, but I shook my head at him. "It's very important guys. I really need to talk to them alone. Please?" They sighed but let me go...

Mami picked up on the first ring. "Hello?" she answered in her soothing voice.

"Hello? Mami, it's me, Mandy. Um, I'm just calling you to tell that we're here. We would've called sooner, but Carlos went swimming with Haley, and Kendall was helping me with some stuff."

She laughed. "It's fine Manda. I'm glad you arrived safely. I was beginning to worry, but then I thought to myself, 'Manda will call when she's ready.' And well here you are, calling your worried mother. I hope you enjoy your day tomorrow, Mija."

"Thank you. I wish you could spend it here with me... Mami?"

"What is it Mija?"

"You know that agency you brought me from?"

"Yes," she answered slowly.

"Well, um, I got a letter yesterday. Um, it's in my room, under my pillow. Can you go get it please?"

"I'd rather have you explain it to me, but I suppose I can read it."

"They wished me a happy birthday," I explained to her as I heard her go upstairs, "Um, and it also a notice...that they might have found-" I choked on the last words, "-my mother."

She remained silent on the other end for awhile. I counted to 20 before she spoke again. "I just read the letter. What do you wanna do Manda?"

"I-I-I...I don't know. What do you think I should do?"

"In my opinion, that woman does not deserve to meet the wonderful child your father and I had the blessing of raising." She sighed on the other end. "But she is your mother and I can't stop any of the decisions you make if it includes her."

"She may be my biological mom, but you're my Mami. You raised me, and I consider you my mother. You always treated me right; you always helped me out," I said firmly, "No one will ever take that away."

"Manda, do you wanna meet her?" Her voice wavered at the end.

I gulped, but I answered honestly. "I'm curious to see her, but I have no interest in her otherwise."

"Do you want me to set up an appointment with the receptionist?"

"Could you please Mami? I don't want anyone except Papi to know this is going on. I'll tell them when the time is right."

"Okay, I will call you when the appointment has been made. I'll call you later on tonight. Happy birthday Manda. I love you."

"I love you too Mami. And thank you so much for everything. I don't know what I'd do without you. I just hope everything works for the best."

"Everything will always fall into place no matter how long it'll take. Don't worry about anything. It'll be the way you always dreamed of. Do you remember how always told me your dreams?"

I laughed quietly. "Yeah. I always dreamt that I was a princess living a normal life. Then my prince would come into my life when I was older and rescue me and we'd live happily ever after."

"You left out the part where you get into an arguement that tests your relationship and you think he won't come after you."

"How could I forget that part? It's the best part of any story!" I sighed dreamily. "I wish it could happen already."

"You take fairytales a bit too seriously," she laughed. "But you are already in the middle of one if I'm being honest. "

I laughed along with her. She was just the best mom anyone could ever have. "You're mean Mami! I don't take them that seriously. I just had an amazing childhood because I had an amazing family."

She laughed again. "Whatever floats your boat Mija." She turned serious again. "I'll call you again with the details tomorrow."

"Okay," I whispered, "'Bye Mami. I love you."

"'Bye Manda. I love you too." She clicked.


	19. Author's note Please read!

**Alright guys, I hate to be the bearer of bad news here, but here it is: I am putting all my stories on hold. It is not because I've gotten tired of writing (because I haven't!), but because I have to take school seriously this year.**

**In case you don't know, or if you care to know, I am a senior. (Class of 2013 baby! x)) I am behind a gazillion credits, but I can still graduate w/my class if I don't mess up. I can't afford to fall behind, especially because I'd like to go to college. [Haley, Erin, I'm thinkin' Wisconsin! x)]**

**That, & because my phone has messed up too, & my parents refuse to buy me a new one until Christmas. This is where I type all my stories & upload them as well, so yeah.**

**The good news is that I will be hand writing out chapter by chapter of every story, so expect mega crazy uploads when I can get the chance to upload. & if I can, I will ask my two awesome friends & sisters, Erin & Haley to see if they'd mind uploading for me. (Ladies, do you mind? x)) But if they can't, oh well. Oh! Before I forget, I can guarantee that I will also have new stories up, _AND_ (I feel as though I can't stress this enough!) _Life as Miranda _will be coming back & _Falling for a Rusher _will be starting when I can officially get back on! (It's a One Direction story, & I hope you can give it a chance.)**

**I feel terrible for doing this to you, but I have to. At least there's a bright side to this. Right? :) If you don't think there is, at least this ain't a permanent thing. x)**

**Warning: Uploads will be rare, but I will try to make them as long as possible to make up for this. **

**I sincerely apologize for all this but time will fly by before y'know it. Thanks for your understanding!**

**Have a Palm Woods day everyone! :) XX -Byanka**


End file.
